100 Oneshots
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: The 100 drabble challenge for Danny Phantom. Has romance, humor, angst, and more! Please review! 039 Dreams: When Danny woke up, he found himself lying among a field of flowers.
1. Drabble List

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation


	2. Introduction 001

Introduction 001

Pairings: Danny/Sam mentionings

Rating: K

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

"Class, this is our new student from California. I expect you to be kind and courteous to him as moving can be a very nerve-wracking adjustment."

The students didn't seem all that excited by the teacher's introduction to the fidgeting blue eyed boy at the front of the room. In fact, they looked downright dead. But the boy knew they weren't. If they were, his ghost sense would have gone off. As it seemed to do very often in this town.

"Please sit next to Tucker Foley." Mr. Lancer nodded to a seat in the back next to an African American teenager who was engrossed in a Palm Pilot. The boy wondered how the student Tucker didn't get in trouble for having it. Did Lancer not see it? Or was he allowed to use it?

With a quiet "Okay," the boy shuffled to the back of the room and plopped down in his seat, immediately putting his head in his arms on the desk.

"Hey." The blue eyed turned to see who was talking to him. It was the PDA guy. "You're the new kid?"

The boy nodded, hoping against hope that this techno geek wasn't also a meathead that could beat his brains in.

"Cool. I'm Tucker. But you knew that. Wanna sit with me at lunch?"

The boy agreed with a smile and turned back to the lesson.

--

After a few months, the two boys were inseparable. The blue eyed boy came out of his shell gradually and now felt at ease at Casper High, save for two things-Dash Baxter and the Goth girl, Sam Manson.

"You should totally ask her out!" Tucker urged, glancing over at the Goth girl who was sitting by a try, writing in a journal. The boy shook his head. "She'd never go out with me!"

"You _do_ understand she's a Goth, right?" Tucker said dryly. "She doesn't get asked on many dates."

The boy's eyes went wide. "_What?_ But she's beautiful!"

Tucker's mouth twitched with amusement but he managed to smother his humor. "And she is to a few special people, like you." He joked. "If she wasn't a Goth, she'd be beautiful to a whole lot of other people, like Dash."

"Dash." The boy's eyes went green, but Tucker didn't panic. A month ago he'd found out about this boy's powers and while it freaked him out at first, they were best friends and he quickly grew to accept them.

"_But_, the dates she _does_ get asked out on are all creepers like those dudes over there." Tucker continued, then nodded behind the boy to a table full of freaks who looked they should have graduated high school years ago and should have washed their hair a month ago. The boy grimaced.

"See, if you ask her out, she'd be with someone _normal_ for once. Well, relatively normal." Tucker corrected himself, smiling at the boy's glare. "Just think about it."

--

And the boy _did _think about it. All through his classes, all through the night, during his dreams, and again when he woke up in the morning. His brain was on a continuous loop that wouldn't stop until he asked her out. Or at least introduced himself.

_I'll do it. _He thought with a rapidly racing heart. _Maybe we can get to know each other and I won't be so afraid to ask her out!_

So the next day the boy went into the quad during lunch, over to her favorite tree. She was there, writing with an elegant grace that made his heart skip. Or maybe it was the way she was looking at him with those huge amethyst eyes.

"Hi," The boy began with huge blue eyes. "I'm Danny."


	3. Love 002

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+ or T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

Danny phased into Sam's basement only to find her throwing baby carrots at the giant screen TV. Needless to say, he was very amused, but also slightly frightened at the force of which she was pitching the orange vegetable.

"Sam?" He ventured, turning visible. She turned and he wished he hadn't said anything. Her eyes were on fire, her mouth grim. "Hi, Danny."

"What's, uh, going on?" He cautiously asked, turning human and sitting beside her on the couch. All he could see was that she was watching a show where real people got followed around by cameras and always seemed to be doing something stupid.

"Idiots. Idiots are going on." Sam spat. Danny blinked and hesitantly asked, "What idiots?"

She stabbed a carrot at the TV, glaring at it. "Those idiots." This show was about teenagers and their lives, but he still didn't understand.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, puzzled.

"_They _are!" She responded forcefully. "Girls saying 'I love you!' to every guy who holds a door open for them, then start dating them, even though you _know_ they don't love them and they're going to get pregnant at seventeen-"

"Woah, woah!" Danny held up his hands. "Where's this coming from?"

Sam let out a frustrated noise and bit down hard on a carrot. "These idiots don't understand anything _about_ love! They think it's all about looks, about the physical attraction, but it's _not!"_ She threw another carrot at the screen. "They don't understand what real love is like, when you really love a person for their soul, how it can consume you and make you crazy and-" She broke off, blushing red hot and Danny swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. "Never mind." She muttered, closing up the container of carrots and placing them in a mini fridge. Danny just frowned, thinking he'd missed something very, very important.

But when Sam walked back over to the couch and sank in beside him, turning the channel, he knew it was okay. Because, he thought, putting his arm around her and smiling at her blush, he would show her what real love was like.


	4. Light 003

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

Danny trudged through the muddy streets of Amity Park, feeling awful and vile, both inside and out. Muddy watered covered him from head to toe, dripping from his bangs into his blurred eyes. He was in ghost form, his suit thin and torn and not a barrier for a chilling rain that was pouring down. He didn't have the energy to fly, and when he was in ghost form he didn't notice the cold as much, so he stayed in that form, trekking from one side of town to the other.

Being a hero wasn't as great as everyone thought. He knew it when he first got his powers and he was painfully aware of it now. Darkness swallowed him up everywhere. He was an insomniac now because of his ghost half. He would stare out into the ink-black sky and will himself to sleep, but he wouldn't find any until the buttery light of dawn arose, when he had to get up for school anyway.

His grades were not helping in the engulfing darkness. His parents lectured him, his teachers, Jazz. Sometimes he just felt he should drop out of school. It would give him more time to patrol. And maybe he'd get some sleep.

But he knew he couldn't do that. It wasn't possible. As long as he turned in a homework assignment or two, his grade would stay average and he'd pass. And once high school was over...

More darkness. The same old thing. Get up, hunt ghosts, go to work, hunt ghosts, go to sleep. It was a constant that he should be accustomed to. But he wasn't and feared he never would be. This would be his life, damned to the life of a hero, a foot deep in mud at one in the morning, just trying to get home to repeat the whole process.

Danny shivered, a rare occurrence in the ghost form. The rain was downright icy and he mourned the fact his home was a half-mile away. But then he looked around, realizing that he recognized this street. _Sam's street._

He looked up, the rain beating down on his already beaten face. And smiled.

Sam's room was not bright, not dark, just a soft glow of a flickering flame. He watched the still curtains and wondered what she was doing. Was she writing a poem? Was she listening to music? _Was she thinking about him?_

Danny smiled wistfully as his mind wandered.

Sam was the wild card in all of the norm. She was the sweetness in the sourness of life. She was tough and unrelenting and stubborn. She was soft and sweet and caring and you never knew what to expect, but when you did you knew it was going to be great because she was just _Sam_.

Danny hardly noticed he was hovering outside her window, some of his energy restored just thinking about her. He could slightly see through her thin curtains. She was just laying on her back on the wrong end of the bed, arms behind her head, her hair splayed out, just staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Danny's heart swelled and he rubbed his chest at the ache. All of a sudden Sam turned her head and saw him. He felt guilty and shoddy in her presence. She was like a beautiful princess and he was a lowly peasant, gazing at her from afar in the alleyways.

But when she opened the window, despite the chilling rain and looked at him with those soft violet eyes, he gained the strength of ten men and felt like he could climb mountains.

"Hi," She said softly, into the velvet darkness. Danny smiled, but it didn't reach his beautiful green eyes. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" She murmured, taking one of his hands and holding it loosely on the windowsill, intertwining their fingers. He nearly felt like crying at the rightness of it.

"I'm just..." He paused, mused for a minute. Then their eyes locked. "Tired of the darkness."

She smiled and chuckled, breaking the connection. "And you came to _me _to get away from darkness?"

He slid his hand on her cheek and reveled in the tremble that went through her body. He then turned her face to his, something special and amazing shimmering between them. "Yes, I came to you." He replied softly, "Because you are my light."

--

Before you touch that backspace, **read this**. For this story, I've had 326 hits and 137 visitors. Reviews? Nine. That's three reviews per chapter. (Technically, chapter one doesn't count.)

**This is ridiculous.**

It will not take more than five seconds to review this. Even a simple 'good story' would suffice. One hundred and thirty seven people have been reading this story and only five have been kind enough to review. Seriously, people, this is insane. I may sound mean and demanding to everyone, but reviews are important to a writer's self esteem and their cure for writer's block.

**So please, think of your fellow writer's feelings, and leave a simple review. I'll even take a smiley face. Thank you!**

-Phantom Misfit


	5. Dark 004

Genre: Humor/General

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

Danny Fenton was clueless.

He'd never thought about it before. He figured he knew everything about his friends, about Amity, about Casper High, but he realized he really didn't. Inside jokes were not his forte. He was familiar with sarcasm, as Sam had been shoving it in his face since grade school, and it amused him when he was not the brunt of it. But he really didn't understand anything. It frustrated him. Every day was an example of his cluelessness.

--

"Heyy, Danny!" Paulina wiggled her fingers at him and he smiled back at her. Sam growled and glared at him. He held up his hands. "What'd I do?"

--

"Does anyone have the answer?" Mr. Lancer asked, impatience coloring his voice. He glanced around he room, and Danny Fenton looked basically awake and alert, so he called on him. The boy at up with a start, with wide blue eyes. "Um...Julius Caesar?" Mr. Lancer sighed and shook his head while the other kids laughed. Danny looked around. "What?"

Turns out he was in math class. Not that he ever realized it.

--

By the end of the day, he was pretty annoyed with everyone giving him looks like they knew something he didn't, which he probably didn't.

"_What_ is with everyone?" He growled, frustrated, as he walked out the doors of the high school. Sam appeared at his side, grinning. "Uh, Danny?"

He slanted a look at her. "Yeah?"

"There's toilet paper on your shoe."

With an angry shout he kicked it off into the grass while Sam chuckled. Just then, Tucker appeared from the throng of students, grinning at them. "Aw, are we having a moment? Should I leave?" He asked in a baby voice, and Sam glared at him. She stalked over to him and kicked his shin, _hard_, and he cried out in pain.

And Danny Fenton was left in the dark once again.

--

Okay, I've been trying hard not to leave author's notes for this fanfic because I know they get annoying, but **thank you so much** for reviewing! In my last chapter I complained about the lack of reviews and was fully prepared to be flamed, but all of you nice people took it the right way and reviewed! You cannot imagine my happiness when I checked my email this morning and was like 'OMG 5 NEW REVIEWS!!' So **THANK YOU!** You guys are the best!

-Phantom Misfit


	6. Seeking Solace 005

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Danny/Sam implications

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

One cool April morning, if a resident of Amity Park had walked down the street near FentonWorks, they would have been shocked to see Sam Manson walking towards said house, carrying a tub of cookies.

Said teenage girl mused over this as she padded to FentonWorks in her clunky combat boots. They would also have been shocked to see that her face was wiped clean of any and all makeup. She never left home without her makeup. But she knew that if she put it on while she went to Danny's house, by the end of the day she would look like a drowned raccoon. Tears did that to a person who wore a pound of eye makeup.

But why was Sam Manson, resident bull headed, ultra recyclo vegetarian Goth, carrying a tub of her best friend Danny's favorite peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and knew she would be crying soon?

Because two weeks ago, she'd _killed_ him.

Tears stung her eyelids but she forced them back. She couldn't agonize over the past. Just push through the days and hope Danny forgave her.

And how was he still alive if she'd killed him? His parents were ghost hunters, which meant that they had their own ghost portal, which coincidentally didn't work at first. But with her stupid poking and prodding and pushing, he'd reluctantly agreed to enter the portal to check it out. But, with the combination of his cluelessness and his father's idiocy, the start button was on the _inside_ of the portal, which meant that Danny accidentally pushed it when he walked inside. But when it turned on, it shocked him and took over half his DNA, turning him half ghost. Which made him half dead. Which made her responsible for her best friend's premature death.

She gritted her teeth against the tears. She was almost to his house. She could make it.

She knocked on the Fenton's front door, her knees slightly shaking. His red haired older sister Jazz answered the door and gave Sam a slightly suspicious look. "Hi, Sam. Whacha have there?"

"Oh, something for Danny. I heard he's...a bit down in the dumps. I thought cookies would cheer him up." The suspicious look disappeared and Jazz smiled. "Sure. He _has_ been really quiet. Well, more than usual."

Sam forced a smile onto her face and walked past Jazz as she invited her in. Then she jogged up the stairs, her heart pounding erratically. _It's okay, Sam. _The mantra repeated in her mind but she couldn't will herself to believe it. _It'll be okay._

"Danny?" She rapped lightly on his door, but he didn't answer. The door was slightly ajar so she slowly creaked it open, and her heart shattered at the sight she saw. Danny was laying on his stomach on his sky blue bed. He was still in his clothes and the sheets were rumpled like he'd twisted around in the night in a nightmare. Sharp razors clawed at her insides. She'd made him feel like this. She'd changed his life for the worse.

"Danny?" She set a warm hand on his back and he stirred slightly, turning away from her. Her heart sank and she thought she might die at the rejection. He hated her. She'd expected it, but it still hurt like hell.

"Danny, please." Oh, god. A ball of tears were stuck in her chest and making their way into her eyes. She had to talk to him or she really _would_ die. _I'll do anything, Danny, to make you forgive me._ She thought, eyes stinging.

He swallowed and turned to her. His eyes were red and bloodshot, the normally bright blue eyes shadowed by sadness. "Hi, Sam." He croaked, then winced at his voice.

"Danny," She breathed. And then threw herself into his arms.

"Sam!" He caught her and held her close as she cried into the crook of his neck. "Sam, what's wrong?"

She hiccuped and lifted her head to look at him. "What's _wrong?_" She asked incredulously. "_You're dead!_"

Danny put a hand over her mouth with wide eyes. She apologized with hers and he pulled his hand away. He swallowed hard and she touched his face. "Danny..." She whispered. "Talk to me..."

He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. "Okay." He finally said shakily. "I'm...I'm scared."

So they talked. They talked for hours. Tears were shed and hearts lost. They talked about what this meant for him, for his future. But one thing still nagged at Sam in the back of her mind.

"Danny?" She was loosely holding him in her arms and his eyes were closed, tired from the tears and rolling emotions. "Hm?"

"Do you...forgive me?"

One blue eye opened. "For what?"

Baffled, she answered, "Well, for...for killing you!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, staring at her intently. Surprised by his actions she only sat up slightly on his pillow, looking up at him with puzzlement in her eyes.

"Sam, _never_ think that I blame you for this. It would have happened sooner or later, with me, Jazz, or my parents. It's better that it happened to me instead of them, anyway. They have important jobs and take care of me and Jazz, they don't need any more worries. It is _not_ your fault."

Sam swallowed as warmth filled her. _Careful, Manson. _"But...I was the one who told you to go in. I'll do anything to make up for it, to make it easier for you!" She suddenly brightened. "Hey, I can go in the portal, too! And we'll both learn the ghost powers together!"

Suddenly his hands were a vice on her upper arms and his eyes were boring into hers. "No." His voice was dangerous and dark and something fluttered in her stomach. "Do not go anywhere _near_ that portal, Sam." Normally she hated being told what to do, but his concern for her safety was touching and she smiled slightly. "Okay. But I really am sorry for killing you." It hurt to say it, but it didn't threaten tears anymore. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "But hey, I got cookies." She showed him the tub and his eyes lit up, in the way it hadn't for weeks. It made her heart ache with happiness.

Because she knew that whenever he was in trouble, she was there. And vice versa. And that made her happier than she had been since he had died.


	7. Break Away 006

Genre: Humor

Pairings: None

Rating: T for slight swearing

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

_Attention, students. Casper High is now holding auditions for the play 'The Music Man'. The following students are signed up for auditions after school. Silvia Amico, Jon Arbon, Amanda Claye, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Max Jall, Samantha Manson, and Tony Smith. Thank you."_

Mr. Lancer looked over his students after the office's announcement, raising his eyebrow at Casper's infamous trio. "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Miss Manson? You are in the play?"

Danny's face registered shock and Sam seemed shocked and rabidly angry. Tucker looked sheepish. "Well, yes."

Sam whipped her head around and sent him a truly Gothic glare. He winced. "What did you _do_?!"

He massaged the inside of his mouth with his tongue in thoughtfulness before he hesitantly replied, "I needed the credit."

Her fingers crooked into razor sharp weapons and Mr. Lancer quickly intervened. "We need to get back to our lesson. Karen, will you please explain the significance of..."

--

"Tucker, I am going to _kill you!_" Sam lunged at him but Danny held her back, but he flinched at the glare she turned full-force on him. "Let me _go_."

"No, not if you're going to hurt Tucker!" He said bravely, albeit nervously. She sighed and face palmed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Finally she said, "Okay, Danny. I won't hurt him."

He cautiously let her go, but she didn't make a move toward their techno geek friend, so he relaxed. "Tucker, she's right, this really sucks. Why did you drag us into this?"

"I needed the credits!" Tucker defended himself. "And I didn't want to do it alone!"

"I will ruin your Facebook rep." Sam said, eye twitching slightly. "Or I'll delete it. I don't know what'll be worse yet."

"No!" Tucker shouted, shaking her out of her murderous thoughts. "I have an almost-girlfriend on there!"

Sam just snorted.

--

Once at the audition, Sam was livid. After the announcement, her worst enemies had decided to audition, and she needed _something_ to release her anger.

And she knew just who to release it on. She whispered something to Danny and he grinned evilly, glancing over at Tucker.

Tucker was just roaming around the backstage when suddenly a dark shadow came rushing at him. He screamed as it loomed over him, something in it's hands, and the thing in it's hands came down over his head.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" He screamed, expecting pain, but the thing slammed over his skull and broke apart with only a slight thud of pain. He looked up with huge, dilated eyes as the light flickered on, and realized it was Sam.

"Sam!" He yelled. "What the hell?! You gave me a heart attack!" Sam just grinned and Danny walked backstage, standing beside her and smiling, not in a good way.

"Uh, guys?" He asked cautiously. But they picked up more chairs. He tired to scramble away but he was cornered by the wall. Sam slammed the chair over his head and Danny swung to his left, getting Tucker in the side. The chairs collapsed as they hit him, but it didn't hurt. Actually, it was pretty funny. He started to laugh. "What are you guys _doing?_"

Danny grinned. "They're break away chairs. We had to get revenge for this torture."

They grabbed more chairs and Tucker laughed, trying to get away, but he couldn't. They did that for a while, then Sam grabbed a chair and cracked it over his head.

It didn't break.

Tucker collapsed onto his stomach, his chin bouncing on the concrete floor. His head spun and his vision wavered. He heard the couple's simultaneous gasps, but then the blood rushed in his ears.

"Tucker, Tucker, are you okay? I am _so_ sorry! Do I need to call a doctor?" Sam cried, falling on her knees beside him and checking the giant bump on his skull.

"That...was a real chair." Danny said dazedly, still shocked. Sam glared at him, her cheeks heating up. "We got that, clueless. Now help me."

Tucker groaned as they tried to help him up. His vision went black and then returned slightly, making his head pound at the light. As he got shakily to his feet, he moaned, "I hate break away chairs."


	8. Heaven 007

Heaven 007

Genre: Romance/Cheese

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

One day Danny Fenton sat with his girlfriend, contemplating what would happen if he died, after a particularly difficult ghost fight in which Sam was actually afraid that Danny was badly injured enough to have to go to the hospital. Luckily the ectoblast had not hit him hard enough to have a severely deep wound, so Sam could still fix it. She was doing so at this time in the comfort of her bedroom, working on the tourniquet for his arm.

"Well, I'm already half ghost. Would I turn full ghost?" Danny mused. Sam looked thoughtful. "I don't think so. You would go to heaven because you're a hero, and you don't have any regrets which would keep you a ghost."

Danny shook his head. "But I got turned a ghost in my molecules, not by my soul and my regrets. So wouldn't I turn full ghost?"

Sam twisted the scrap of fabric around his arm and knotted it tightly eyebrows furrowed. "But if you were turned half ghost by ghostly molecules mixing with your DNA, how would you turn full ghost? When you di-" She took a deep breath and her heart ached at the word. "-died, you'd have to have the other half of ghost DNA to mix with yours to turn full ghost."

Danny shook his head, holding it. "It's too confusing. I say let's just wait and see."

Sam gave him a sideways hug, kissing his neck and reveling in the shiver that ran through him. "I still like to think you'd go to heaven for being the brave hero." She whispered sweetly, nuzzling his cheek. He smiled and kissed hers. "I couldn't go to heaven." He replied.

She pulled back, giving him a look. "Is this because you feel guilty about being evil those few times-"

He shook his head, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "No, it's not that. Well, I mean I _do_ feel guilty, but I mean that I couldn't go to heaven because..."

"Because what?"

He kissed her, long and slow. And when he pulled back his eyes were soft and tender. "Because I'm living in heaven right now with you."


	9. Innocence 008

Innocent 008

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairings: None

Rating: K+ or T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

Sam had never realized how innocent she really was until this day.

It was not until now, strapped to a Nasty Burger boiler with a ghostly bandage over her mouth and being ridiculed by a huge evil ghost, that she realized she was innocent. And the realization only came because the huge evil ghost was her best friend, the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

She never thought this would happen.

The lines between good and evil had been stark differences. The evil side was jet black and the good was a pure white. But today the colors were blurred into a dark, murky gray. And that scared her more than the fact she might die today.

Danny had always been the good ghost, the one the evil ghosts hated because he ridiculed their kind. He always saved the day, no matter what was thrown at him. But today, today was the day she wasn't so sure anymore. She had been innocent before, always believing Danny would come through with justice, always the fearless hero. She knew better now. Because today, she was facing the older, evil Danny, and it happened for such a stupid reason. People cheated every day, yet Danny, the hero, was the one who suffered. Big time.

Sam blinked back tears. Evil Danny was grinning at her, knowing just what she was thinking. His red eyes bore into her, reminding her of the only other time Danny had been evil. Back then, the contrast between good and evil had blurred slightly, only into a light grey. It didn't seem to matter because he was evil because of a spell, not of his own hand. And he'd saved her then. This time, Sam thought silently, no one was coming to her rescue. Or Tucker's, or Jazz's, or anyone else who was strapped this damn boiler.

The spark of hope died in her heart as the boiler began to beep from overheating and Dan smiled maliciously.

Because this time, Sam wasn't so innocent.


	10. Drive 009

Drive 009

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

"I _hate_ ghost hunting." Danny spat. "I _hate it_."

Said half ghost was sporting a ripped hazmat suit that had unusual maroon and forest green colors seeping into it, thanks to Danny's blood slash ectoplasm wounds. He had a light black eye. Not a huge black eye where his eye was swollen shut, it just looked like a big black bruise above his cheekbone. And to top it off, they hadn't even caught the ghost yet. It had flown away before Danny had the chance to grab the Fenton Thermos from Tucker, so now they had to go after it.

Sam chuckled at Danny's pessimism. "So dramatic," She teased, poking his arm. He gave her a mock-hurt look and covered his arm with his other hand. She stuck her tongue out at him. Tucker rolled his eyes. "Mature, Sam."

"Ugh." Danny face-palmed and breathed deeply. "I just hate it. There's no point. I patrol, I catch, I throw back, then they come back and it happens all over again. It's a vicious circle!"

"Ooh, like Dane Cook's-"

"_No_." Danny interrupted Tucker with a glare. "Nothing like that."

Sam chuckled and slung an arm around Danny's abused shoulders. "What I think you need is drive." Danny gave her a confused look. "I need a car?" Sam shook her head. "No, a _drive_. Like, a reason or something someone gives you for everything you do. Like, saving humanity is a drive."

Danny gave her a bemused look. "From my popularity ratings, humanity doesn't _want_ to be saved."

Sam shrugged. "Well, it could be something material, too. Like if I gave Tucker a cookie for every vegetable he eats. That's drive, because he wouldn't do it willingly if he didn't get something in return."

"Hold on." Tucker shook his head. "Just what _kind_ of cookies? I don't eat veggies for just any old cookies."

Sam rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. It's just an example."

"But what kind of drive could _I_ use?" Danny asked, eyebrows furrowed. He racked his brain for ideas but came up with nothing.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Tucker shouted, jumping up and down. Sam and Danny looked at him strangely. "Yes, Tucker?"

"For every ghost you catch, Sam will kiss you!" Tucker laughed at his brilliance as Sam blushed red.

"Tucker-" She began dangerously.

"In that case, let's catch some ghosts!" Danny said eagerly, an impish smile on his face, and then he flew off calling, "Hey ghosties, I'm ready to fight!"

Sam blinked and her mouth was agape. She turned to Tucker and he smirked. "Since you're his drive, you've gotta hold up your end of the bargain." He said casually, but with a huge smile. Sam blinked and realized what happened. She looked at the disappearing Danny with wide eyes, and then back at Tucker. Then with a grin, she spoke. "No problem."

--

Hey everybody! I was hoping some of you would have an idea for the drabble **Rainbow**. I'm currently out of ideas and I need to finish it. So if you have a good idea and want to suggest it to me, review with your idea or PM me. I'll make sure to credit you if I use it. **Thank you!**

-Phantom Misfit**  
**


	11. Breathe Again 010

Breathe Again 010

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+ for slight swearing

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

Sam couldn't breathe.

She hadn't been able to breathe in a long time.

Ever since she met Danny, he took her breath away. Whether it was from his beautiful blue eyes staring into hers, or his genuine concern for her whenever she got hurt, or when she witnessed his bravery of a true hero, her breath was stolen from her. She hadn't breathed correctly in a long time.

He stole her breath whenever she saw him. Her breathing went shallow while her stomach did flips and her heart quickened to jitters. When it first started she thought it was just because she admired him. But as it got worse she realized with shame that she'd done the cliché – she'd fallen in love with her best friend. She, Samantha Manson, local Goth and ass-kicker, had done a fairy tale and fallen head over heels for her best friend. And she knew it was true love and not just a stupid crush. She'd die for him. She'd do anything for him if he just asked.

And that's what infuriated her the most.

But also what infuriated her was her shortness of breath around him. But it's not like she could help it. He took her breath away because he was just_ Danny_. Sweet, caring, loving, idiotic Danny.

Yes, he could be idiotic. Like when he asked other girls out. He didn't see how it hurt her. How she couldn't breathe because her chest was so tight with pain and longing.

But she was in love with him and she had to deal with it, and she could. If she didn't suffocate first.

"Sam?"

_Of course,_ Sam thought as she caught her breath at the sight of Danny phasing into her room. _Just when I was thinking about him, he appears. _"Hey, Danny."

He smiled at her and she finally couldn't take it anymore when her breathing went shallow. "Go away!"

Danny jerked back, hurt bleeding into his eyes. "What?"

"No, no, not you." Sam shook her head, eyes stinging.

Danny furrowed his brows and moved closer. "Then what? No one else is here."

She moved back and she saw his face fall slightly. "Danny, why do you do this to me?" She moaned, holding her head in her hands. "Why can't I breathe around you? I want to breathe again!"

Danny blinked and smiled, a dimple forming. Happiness flooded his features. "You can't breathe around me?"

"Of course not! You don't even notice." Sam responded quietly. Danny tipped her chin up with his hand and her breath was gone.

"Good. Because I can't breathe around you either." He replied softly, sweetly, and her heart pounded.

And then he kissed her.

The kiss took all of her breath away. She was functioning purely on endorphins.

And even though she was breathless, it was the first time in a long time that Sam could breathe again.


	12. Memory 011

Memory 011

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

"So, another fakeout makeout, huh?" Tucker nudged Danny with his elbow, grinning impishly, and Danny chuckled bashfully, rubbing his arm. "Yeah."

"You know, there _are_ other ways of diverting attention from Phantom." The techno geek said casually as they walked down the sidewalk from the Nasty Burger. "You know, like having a big fight."

Danny gave Tucker a strange look. "Why would we do that?"

Tucker just smiled. "Why would you make out instead?"

Danny blushed and laughed nervously. "Just a...split second reaction." Tucker snorted. "And would that 'split second reaction' happen if _I_ was the one found helping Danny Phantom?" Danny stuck his tongue out childishly and Tucker pushed him. "Come on, admit that you like her!"

Danny shook his head, smiling. "You _know_ that already, Tuck. We've kissed, what, four times?"

Tucker blinked. "Four?"

Danny swallowed, face going red. "Three. I meant three."

"You dog! You've kissed four times and didn't tell me!" Tucker exclaimed, grinning. "You've only had three fakeout makeouts! What about the other time!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it kinda went like this..."

--

_After an easy fight with the Box Ghost, Danny flew Sam home. It was about midnight and she'd had a long day. She'd gotten up early to finish a test for school, the homework had been brutal and on their patrol there had been at least five ghosts to fight. She was exhausted, her eyelids drooping. Tucker had gone home already, lest he miss curfew. Sam's parents never even knew she was gone, and Danny's parents were more lenient now because he said he had to stay after school when he didn't. He hated to lie, but it was necessary. _

_Sam was bridal style in his arms and he'd never held her like this. She'd always held his hand while flying or put her arm on his waist, but while that was heavenly, this was incredible. A pleased look stretched his face as she curled close, mumbling an apology about her sleepiness. He couldn't care less, if he got to hold her like this. And without a running start, he took off, warmth filling him as he held Sam close. _

_When he got to her balcony he looked nervously at the door. He didn't know if he should just leave her there because in the morning she might wonder how she got there and be confused. But she was dead tired and he didn't want to wake her up. _

_All of a sudden, just when he was about to phase through the glass and set her on the bed, she stirred slightly, still mostly asleep. Her arms were around his neck and she pulled herself up slightly, smiling drowsily at him. "Danny," She sighed, and he desperately tried to ignore the breathless way she said his name. It was making him ache with longing. _

"_Sam? Are you awake?" He whispered, green eyes alight. Her eyelids fell shut and disappointment flooded him, but then she pulled herself up and pushed her lips against his. _

_He blinked, going numb for a nanosecond before everything hit him at once. Sam was kissing him! And his heart was pounding, his brain was spinning, and oh how badly he wanted to kiss her back!_

_So he did, just slightly. _Just one more time_, his heart begged. His knees were trembling as he kissed her back, softly and then letting out an agonized groan as she deepened it. _

"_Sam, you're killing me!" He gasped as he pulled away with force, lime eyes bright with desire. But she was asleep._

_Danny bit his lip and phased into her bedroom, placing her in her bed. He covered her up and sent one last glance at her, eyes longing. His hands were trembling. "Good night, Sam." He whispered, and flew away._

--

"Epic fail." Tucker shook his head. Danny gave him a strange look. "What?"

Tucker laughed and slung an arm over his friend's shoulder like a gangster. "Dan, you gotta get some nerve and tell her how you feel, or this is going to go on for the rest of your life."

Danny shook his head, pushing the techno geek away with an annoyed huff. "I can't, Tucker. It would ruin our friendship."

Tucker just rolled his eyes. "So what are you going to do?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

Danny sighed, shrugging. His eyes were sad. "Cherish the memories."

--

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**-Phantom Misfit**


	13. Insanity 012

Insanity 012

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

"Danny! Get over here!" Sam yelled into her cell phone, breathing heavily. The 50 foot tall Lunch Lady zapped it out of her hands though and Sam cried out, flapping her hand. She glared up at the Lunch Lady. "Disgusting carnivore!"

This only made the ghost angrier and began to send a volley of ectoblasts at the small human.

Sam had been in the park, enjoying nature when the Lunch Lady had come out of nowhere and started threatening her. She needed Danny for backup, but she could take this ghost. The lunch lady's anger and bipolar personality weakened her and made her a bad fighter, and Sam was loaded with mini ghost weapons on her person. This ghost was going _down_.

"Hey ugly!" Sam taunted. "Bet all that meat makes you unhealthy! You probably can't even walk in a straight line!"

The Lunch Lady roared. "Pathetic little twig! You will not defeat me!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." She whipped out the Jack o' Nine Tails and shot it at the ghost with a strong battle stance. The ropes squeezed the lunch lady and caused her to trip as she struggled to free herself. She let out an ear-piercing scream, but Sam ignored it with only a slight wince. She walked up to the Lunch Lady and smirked. "Done yet, fatty?"

The woman was still huge and took up most of the park, but she _did _look tired. All the meat she ate was not good for her and she didn't have enough energy to actually defeat Sam, but she would not be humiliated that quickly. She got up with only slight fault and threw boulder-sized fruitcakes at the Goth girl, who gracefully dodged them. Then she whipped out the Fenton Ghost Peeler, activated it and aimed it at the giant. With a wink and a click, the lady was stripped down to an obese, five foot tall older woman who looked old and sick. Sam felt regret pang in her heart, but she knew the damage the lady could do and sucked her into the Fenton Thermos. She then deactivated the Ghost Peeler and tucked it away in the pocket of her skirt.

"Sam! That was amazing!"

Sam spun around to come face to face with Danny, who was floating a couple inches off the ground, an exhilarated grin on his face. "You defeated her all by yourself!"

Sam grinned back at him and was about to retort, but he grabbed her close and swung her around, making them burst out laughing as he did. And then, when the blood was singing in their veins and their hearts were pounding with adrenaline, he suddenly, unexpectedly, kissed her.

It was a hard, unpracticed, perfect kiss and Sam reveled in it until he pulled away, eyes stunned. Her head was whirling and she was trying to grasp the situation. "...What...?"

Danny swallowed hard, a red stain coming to his cheeks. He held his hands up defensively. "Sam, please don't sentence me to death yet." He pleaded. "Haven't you heard of people being innocent until proven guilty?"

Sam shook her head, coming a little ways out of her stupor. "Oh, you're definitely guilty." She touched her fingertips to her sizzling lips and smiled slightly. Danny took that to mean she was planning revenge and panicked, but smiled. "Come on, Sam! Don't I get to defend myself?"

Sam smirked. "What's your defense?"

Danny's green eyes were gleaming with a strange light. "I plead insanity."

And then he flew off, leaving a bewildered yet pleased Sam in his wake.

--


	14. Misfortune 013

Misfortune 013

Genre: Humor

Pairings: Danny/Sam implications

Rating: T for swearing

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

* * *

'Ding Dong!'

"THE CHINESE FOOD IS HERE!"

Sam covered her ears, wincing, as Tucker tripped down the steps of Danny's house, shrieking in excitement. He had way too large of a stomach and the Fenton's cupboards were bare. Tucker had been moaning about his 'empty' stomach for a couple hours so Sam, annoyed, called the local Chinese restaurant. Tucker had been on pins and needles since she called, waiting for the food to arrive.

Sam and Danny gave each other knowing looks and smiled.

"FOOOD!" Tucker raced into the room, his coffee color-stained arms overflowing with boxes of Chinese food. Danny chuckled and Sam snorted, smiling. She tugged a box of vegetarian Chinese food away from him and unwrapped the chopsticks, plunging them into the savory noodles. Danny also took a box from Tucker, but this one had chicken in it. As they ate, they talked and laughed and told jokes. Finally, after Tucker's last swallow, he piped up. "Who wants a fortune cookie?"

Sam snatched on from him and he handed Danny one. Then he took his own. Sam was the first to open hers. "Confessions can bring great joy." She read aloud, then blushed. Danny raised an eyebrow and Tucker wiggled his suggestively. She shook her head. "Danny, what does yours say?"

Danny cracked his open. "The next time you look for your heart, realize who has really captured it." He screwed up his nose. "What?"

Tucker just snickered at Sam's disheartened expression and then opened his. "Bad luck will descend upon you." He blinked. Then his eyes scanned the page again. And again. Sam laughed. "You got a misfortune cookie, Tuck!"

He looked over at her. "What?"

"A misfortune cookie! It's bad news in a fortune cookie." Sam explained with a grin. "Bad Luck Tuck is back!"

"No!" He shook his head in denial. "Never!"

"We'll see..." Sam said ominously. Tucker just ate his cookie.

* * *

"YOWCH!"

Sam dropped down beside her friend as he struggled to his knees. His tray of cafeteria food was spread out over the nasty cafeteria floor and is glasses were in the mess. Sam helped him up as Danny hurried to the scene, grabbing the techno-geek's glasses and wiping them off, then putting them on his face. "What happened to you?"

Tucker furrowed his brows over his glasses as he stood, brushing off his pants as the other kids laughed softly at his plight. "I don't know." He admitted. "I guess I...tripped over air."

"Ooh..." Sam sang, throwing her friend's tray away. "The bad luck begins!"

Tucker's green eyes got huge. "No! It's a total coincidence!" He said quickly. And went to get more food.

* * *

"Oh thank God. Finally time for bed." Tucker murmured to himself as he padded to his bedroom in his pajamas. Today had been a hard day. Ghost fighting, tripping, Sam teasing him...it was really tiring.

With a huge yawn he pulled back the sheets...

And screamed like a little girl.

There was a huge black and red spider in his bed, scurrying back and forth and Tucker stumbled back screaming. His mom ran into the room, shouting, "What? What's wrong?" He shakily pointed to the disgusting creature and she killed it. Then she soothed him and put him to bed.

He didn't get any sleep that night.

"Oh great, it's raining!" Tucker grumbled, walking to Sam's house. Puddles were everywhere, the rain coming down in sheets. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to himself. At least it can't get any worse. "Oh, man!" He was up to his shin in a pothole filled with dirty rain water. He took it out and shook it, miserable. Then he realized... "My PDA!" He tugged it out of his calf pocket and nearly burst into tears. His baby was soaking wet and sparking slightly. It would survive, but there would be a lot of water damage. Which meant a lot of money. Maybe Sam was right about the misfortune cookie. He thought in misery. Then he mentally shook himself. What are you saying? You can't agree with Sam! People have bad days like this all the time, you are no different!

So he walked the rest of the way to Sam's house with a sigh and when she answered the door she had a sympathetic but amused smile on her face. "You look like a drowned rat."

"You look like a dry one." He retorted, eyes narrowing. She smiled and rolled her eyes, then grabbed her backpack and ran out into the rain. "What about an umbrella!" He shouted after her.

"Don't need one! I love the rain!" She shouted back.

He groaned.

"Poor Tuck." Danny said sympathetically when they met up with him. His house was the closest to the school, so they got there in less than five minutes. "Let's go get some breakfast from the cafeteria."

So they went into the cafeteria, grabbed poptarts and milk, paid, and went to sit down with the other few wet, shivering kids. Tucker immediately ripped his open and devoured it while Sam bit delicately down on the corner and Danny cracked off a quarter of his to eat. "So, the pants dry yet?"

Tucker shook his head ruefully. "In this weather? They won't be dry till next week." He took a sip of milk...

And then sprayed it out.

"Tucker!" Sam gasped. Luckily she was off to the side where he didn't spit it, but he had drenched Dash Baxter. He didn't notice this, though, because he was too busy wiping his tongue spasmodically on his napkin. "What's wrong?"

He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "That was spoiled milk! It's been in there for days!"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "But mine and Sam's are perfectly fine." He pointed out. It was true, they had drank half of theirs before Tucker had even opened his He peered inside the carton and saw white and yellow chunks floating around in a beige liquid. "Yuck."

* * *

"Man, I can't wait to get home." Tucker sighed, rubbing his sore eyes. He'd slept through three classes and gotten one after-school detention, but he didn't care. He got them all the time. "This day sucks."

"So, ready to admit the cookie was right?" Sam said casually as she walked beside him. Tucker shook his head. "No way."

All of a sudden white was everywhere, splattered on the sidewalk, the building, and most importantly Tucker. He spluttered, looking at himself, then up at the sky. Men were on the roof, gallons of white paint at their feet. "Sorry!" They called down. "You okay?"

"DAMN IT!" Tucker yelled. He shook off the paint like a dog, making Danny and Sam jump back. "I HATE today!"

He stomped off, forgetting his friends, but that was okay. A truck came by and splashed muddy water on him from head to foot, making him scream curses that even sailors thought were bad. Then he stalked off again.

Suddenly, Sam began to laugh. Danny looked at her strangely. "Sam?"

She was holding her stomach, her grin stretched across her face as laughter gurgled out. "Did you see his face?" She wheezed. "Classic!"

Danny snorted, but raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. But aren't we supposed to feel bad for him?"

Sam laughed harder. "Clueless!" She chuckled. "I did all those things to Tucker!"

Danny's eyes were shocked. "What?"

"The spider in his bed, making him trip, the paint, the milk!" She cried, wiping her eyes. They were gleaming with water and sparkling. "I did that!"

Danny's jaw dropped. "Just to get him to believe in the fortune cookie?"

"Of course." Sam smiled.

"But, what about all the other things? The rain, the truck? Was that you?"

Sam began to laugh again at Danny's inquiry. "No! That's what made it funnier!"

Later, when she had quieted down, they decided she should apologize. So she did. She explained that she'd had the janitors wax the floor before lunch to make the floors extra slippery, she'd planted the spider in his bed, she'd made a deal with the lunch ladies to give him rotten milk, and had paid the painters to come and drop a bucket of paint on him.

Instead of being mad, he marveled at her skills. "Can you teach me?" he asked in wonder. She laughed and agreed.

"So," He began doubtfully, "You did this all just to make me believe in that fortune cookie?" Sam just smiled and blushed, looking at Danny out of the corner of her eye, who wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. "I needed you to believe in fortune cookies if I wanted Danny to, right?" She murmured, eyes bright.

Tucker just laughed.

* * *

**Hi all! I was just wondering if you guys had any ideas for the upcoming drabble 'Under the Rain'. If you do, just PM me or review this chapter. Thanks!**

**-Phantom Misfit**


	15. Smile 014

Smile 014

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

--

A dark, amethyst eyed preteen – probably around 10 or 11 – sneaked through the halls of Casper High Middle School. Her eyes held wariness and disdain for the few preps still hanging around outside of the classroom.

"Hi!" A bright voice said from behind the girl, and she resisted the urge to groan. So instead she turned, a bland look pasted on her face. "Yes?"

A dark skinned girl with a cheerful smile was grinning at her. "Hi, I'm Valerie Grey."

Sam blinked down at the girl's outstretched hand like it was foreign, and then cautiously took it. "Sam."

"You're the new student, aren't you?" Valerie inquired. Sam nodded, albeit reluctantly. Valerie got more exited. "Great! Wanna sit with me at lunch?" But Sam was already done with the conversation, scanning over the rest of the students who had now filed out of the classrooms.

It was then that she him. Jet black hair, the face of a Greek god, and those _eyes_. A clear ocean blue, they were beautiful, accented by the stark black bangs sweeping over them. Sam's stomach flipped.

But then she realized he was most likely the god of the school. Brainless, arrogant and gorgeous, loved by girls and envied by boys.

"Who's _that?_" She tried to keep her tone disdainful, but it came out slightly breathless.

Valerie followed Sam's gaze and rolled her eyes. "Danny Fenton? Girl, you don't want to be seen talking to _him_. He's the school's biggest nerd after Mikey and Lester." Shock washed over Sam. "He's a _nerd?_" She asked wonderingly.

"Well, yeah." Valerie answered, looking at her strangely. "Can't you tell? His hair is a mess, he wears that hoodie every day, and he hangs out with a techno geek. Not to mention he's a hermit." The dark skinned girl scoffed.

"Maybe he's just shy," Sam suggested, still looking over at him. How were girls not attacking each other to get to him?

"Nah, he's just a freak." Valerie replied. Sam eyed her with distaste as Valerie continued, "Who you should go for is Dash Baxter. He's hot and the ruler of the school." Sam followed Valerie's pointed gaze and grimaced. Dash Baxter was blonde, had a head too small for his body and enough muscles that if he gave half of them to nerds, _they'd_ be over muscled.

"Yuck." She wrinkled her nose. Valerie turned to her, incredulous.

"_What?_ He's the most hottest guy in school!" She shrieked. Sam looked disgusted.

"Then this school has messed up ideas of hotness." She replied. Valerie huffed and looked put out. "Whatever." She sniffed, and then walked away. Sam rolled her eyes, and then snuck a glance at the boy gain, finding that he was looking at her, too. Then he smiled at her.

And the preteen melted.

--

When Sam looked back on her younger years, she knew it was that smile – that shy, adorable, disarming smile – that ultimately made her fall for him.

--

**Yup, totally corny. :) Happy 6th Danny-versary! They grow up so fast... -wipes away a tear- :D**

**In other words, this story is almost up to 100 reviews! Thank you SO much to everyone who's reviewed and who's going to continue reading and reviewing this story! :3 It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! So let's go for 100 reviews on this drabble! :)  
**

**-Phantom Misfit  
**


	16. Silence 015

Silence 015

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

xoxox

"You got a new phone? AGAIN?" Tucker Foley's eyes bulged when he asked this to his best friend, Sam Manson. She was showing it off to him and their other best friend Danny Fenton.

Well, she wasn't really showing it off. But Tucker was jealous anyway.

It was the ultra-cool new touch and keypad phone that had only been released in Japan so far. It had 1,000 apps already included, and it was a phone, Bluetooth, Internet browser, video game console and any other electronic device you could think of. And Sam had gotten it customized to be black with gold stars.

Yes, Tucker Foley was insanely jealous.

"So do you have a new number?" Danny inquired, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope!" Sam said cheerfully. "They just switched my number to this phone." Danny nodded in understanding.

"How many ringtones do ya get?" Tucker jumped in.

"Instrumentals or actual songs?" Sam asked with a wicked grin. Tucker groaned. "Altogether."

"About 5,000." Sam replied, and Tucker choked.

"5,000?" He shrieked. That's more megabytes than my whole phone has!"

Sam chuckled. "And those are just the pre-programmed ones," She reminded him. "I can download any song I want for a penny."

"Not fair!" Tucker gasped. "Spoiled girl!"

Sam laughed out loud. "Right, sure!"

"Have you set your ringtones yet?" Danny asked eagerly.

Sam nodded, a big smile on her face. "And I matched everyone to the most appropriate song I could find."

"Ooh, what's mine?" Tucker asked eagerly, taking out his Blackberry. He hit speed dial 2, Sam's phone, and it began playing the song Telephone by Lady Gaga.

"Hey!" Tucker shrieked.

Sam laughed out loud and hung up on him. "That shows you to constantly call me." She grinned. "This ringtone will just blare 'stop telephoning me, I'm busy', and I'll know it's you."

"What's mine?" Danny asked, then took out his beaten up cell phone. Tucker saw Sam's eyes go wide as her phone began to ring out a familiar tune...

Before she silenced it.

"Ehehe." She laughed nervously at Danny's puzzled look he was shooting at her. "Um...I don't have a good ringtone for you yet."

She was lying through her teeth and they both knew it. But while Tucker knew not to push it, Danny wanted to know why.

"Why'd you put it on silence then?" He asked, an undecipherable look in his eyes.

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I dunno."

He narrowed his eyes at her and then looked at Tucker. "We'll see you later." He promised, then turned ghost, grabbed Sam, and flew off.

Tucker just shook his head and wondered when Danny stopped being clueless.

xoxox

"Danny!" Sam shrieked. "Let me down! This is insane!"

"Okay." His face was expressionless. "As soon as you show me what your ringtone for me is."

"Why is this so important to you?" Sam cried, thumping his chest with her fists. "It's ridiculous!"

They landed in her bedroom and Danny turned human, grabbing her phone. He began to punch in her speed dial number on his, but she cried out and hit the phone out of his fist, sending it flying across the room.

They stared at each other, breathing heavily, not really knowing why. There was a huge elephant in the room that they both were ignoring, but while Sam knew what it was about, Danny didn't.

"Sam, what is wrong with you?" He whispered, face hard. "Why did you put your phone on silent? Why can't I just hear it?"

"Because." Sam's face was red. "Just because."

"What, is it something horrible? Does it blare 'It's that loser Danny Fenton, don't pick up'?" She didn't answer and hurt bled into his eyes. "It does, doesn't it? That's why you won't let me hear it! Just like you did for Tucker, but the one for me isn't a joke!"

"Danny, this is insane. You are way out of line!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" He scowled.

"No!" She yelled. "It's not! You're being so stupid! What made you even think of something as weird as that?"

He wiped a hand over his face. "Okay, if it's not that, then what is it?"

Sam's heart was pounding. Either way, she was going to lose his friendship. So she might as well do it thoroughly. "Fine. Call my cell."

With a suspicious look, he hit the speed dial.

And the chorus to Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows blared from the speakers.

Sam looked down, humiliated. "_That's_ why I put it on silence." Her voice was hoarse. "I guess you don't want to be friends anymore. Just go."

She began to leave her room, expecting to feel a whoosh of cool air from Danny fleeing, but a warm, strong hand grabbed hers and her heart sank. Great. He was going to question her.

She expected the questions to come pouring out. 'When did you fall in love with me?' 'Did I ever lead you on?' 'Are you serious?' or even worse, the 'I love you like a sister and I never meant to hurt you' speech, but that's not what happened.

He pulled her so she turned around and she glanced at his eyes before looking away. She hadn't been able to see what expression was in them, so brief was her glance. But then she saw his arm come up, his phone in hand and hers in the other. Using hers, he called himself.

And the chorus for 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken chimed from it.

"If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, then I could just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man, if I was invisible. Wait...I already am." Danny murmured softly along with the song, and then silence reigned in the room.

"What..." Sam's hand was on her mouth in shock. Danny smiled slightly.

"That's my song for _you_, Sam. Because it fits how I feel about you exactly. But now...can I assume that it doesn't?"

Sam knew what he was asking - Do you really love me?

"Yes." She nodded. "You've never been invisible to me."

They smiled as their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other.

And it was all because Sam – and her phone - would not be silenced anymore.

xoxox

**OMG I actually updated. Hahaha. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I'm in the process of writing the rest of the drabbles and Danny Phantom of the Opera, so thanks for waiting. :) **

** -PM**


	17. Questioning 016

016 Questioning

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

xoxox

"Sam!"

Danny Phantom sped through the air toward his friend in the grips of Ember. Said ghost cackled and dodged him, grinning wickedly. Her vise on Sam tightened and the girl shrieked with pain as ghostly ecto-heat seared into her skin.

"Sam!" Danny cried, snarling at Ember. He knew he couldn't send an ectoblast her way when she had Sam in her grip.

Suddenly, Sam sank her teeth into Ember's glowing blue arm. Ember howled and Sam dropped unsteadily to the ground, holding a hand to her head. Ember growled at her but her attention switched to the ghost boy instead.

With a feral grin, Danny attacked. The fight was long and grueling, their powers well matched in power and they were both intelligent, unlike Technus or other ghosts that didn't think about what they were doing. Danny knew Ember's weaknesses and strengths, and she knew his from experience. They struggled for power and finally Danny, sweat sliding down his face and limbs slightly shaking from exertion, threw her in front of the chilling blue beam of the Fenton Thermos. But before she was sucked in, Ember struck a chord on her damaged, splintered guitar. Ghostly pink shockwaves slammed Danny against the wall. With a cackle she was sucked inside the thermos and tightly capped inside.

"Danny!" Sam ran over to him, slumped against the wall. He fell to her knees beside him and he turned human, eyes slowly opening and drinking in her face.

"Hi," He croaked, smiling slightly.

"Danny, are you alright?" She embraced him carefully. "That was a powerful blast she hit you with."

Danny coughed. "She put her all into it." He agreed weakly.

"Come on," Sam coaxed, hauling him to his feet and helping him up to his room.

xoxo

The fight had been long and gruesome, and that last blast had almost killed him, Danny reflected later. He was lying in bed with chicken noodle soup in front of him. He also remembered how he'd woken up from his sudden blackout to see Sam by his side, eyes looking deeply into his and he knew…

He knew he had to tell her.

He'd loved her for too long and this had proven just how short life was. When that blast had hit him, his life had flashed before his eyes…almost all of it with Sam.

With a grin, Danny pushed himself up – only wincing slightly – grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write.

xoxox

Sam walked down the hallway of Casper High, lonely. Danny had taken time off to recover, telling his parents he was sick, and she missed him. _I'm just glad he's alive, though,_ she thought, relieved. She'd seen the power in that blast and with Danny so weary, she hadn't known if it had broken him.

At the very thought her eyes stung and she impatiently blinked away the traitorous tears. _Jeeze, Sam, stop that! He's your best friend, not the love of your life!_ Even so, the thought of Danny made _her_ want to die.

"Silly Sam," She muttered, "You're not fourteen anymore…"

She blinked at the piece of paper sticking out of the vent in her locker. Cautiously she tugged it out and looked around, searching for anyone who might be pranking her. No one else was in the hall, seeing as she'd come to school extra early to help with the sets of the play, but mostly to take her mind off of Danny. It wasn't working well. He'd been acting weird lately, but in a strangely nice way. When she came to visit him his face would light up and he'd coax her to sit on his bed as he lay there and he'd take her hand, asking about her and silly, dreamy questions like if she liked puppies. When he asked these he was half asleep on his meds, but it was still nice. She hadn't been able to take her mind off of him this week.

She unfolded the note, blinking at the page filled with words. Raising her eyebrows, she began to read.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know this is sudden. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. But ever since Ember hit me with that ray, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Okay, here goes._

_I love you._

_God, I can't believe I had the courage to write that. But please believe me. This is real, true love, Sam. The kind that's familiar and passionate at the same time, the kind that lasts forever. And I understand if you only see me as your best friend, the brother you never had. I just couldn't keep it in anymore, I had to tell you. _

_When Ember hit me with that ray, I saw my life flash before my eyes, and I saw _you_. I saw you as a little girl in your pigtails and pink dress stained with mud, playing in the sand with me. I saw you on our first day of middle school, clutching my hand in nervousness. I saw you when I got my powers, tears in your eyes, afraid I had died. I saw you at our sophomore prom, looking so beautiful I could barely breathe. _

_Sam, I love you. And if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I mean, we can still be friends. I'll just keep my feelings to myself and I'll always cherish your friendship. But I'll always love you._

_Love,_

_Danny_

By the end of it she was crying softly. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Tucker.

"Hey, Sam."

"Tuck, go to Danny's house. I think he's under Ember's love spell."

xoxox

"Now tell me everything you know!"

Danny winced against the blinding light in his face. "TUCKER!" He shouted. "Would you turn off that damn light?"

The light flicked off and Tucker appeared in front of him, looking sheepish. Danny wondered if the white spots that were floating in front of his eyes were bad. But then he remembered who caused them and scowled at his friend. Tucker observed Danny curiously. He didn't _look_ any different. For all it was worth, he looked like a sour cat who had gotten splashed with a bucket of ice water.

It was a wonder he'd even caught Danny. Usually Danny's reflexes were top-notch, but with the combination of medicine and exhaustion, he'd become sluggish. Once Tucker captured him, struggling, tied with a ghost rope, Danny couldn't go ghost. Now they were in the lab, Danny tied up in a chair with a glowing green rope around him, and Tucker standing over him, the previous interrogation light now an innocent lamp sitting on the table next to him.

"Thank you," Danny snarled. "Now tell me what you're doing!"

"Ah ah ah," Tucker admonished, wagging a finger at him. "_I'm_ the one asking the questions."

Danny's jaw locked but Tucker didn't cower. "What do you last remember?"

"Other than you gagging me?" Danny asked mock-sweetly. "Going to sleep."

"Let me rephrase the question: Are you in love with Sam right now?"

"This again?" Danny groaned. "You had to tie me up for this?"

"Answer the question," Tucker implored.

Danny figured he didn't have anything to lose, considering the note he'd written Sam. "Yes," He replied simply, truthfully.

"A-HA!" Tucker jumped up and pointed at him. "You _are_ under Ember's spell!"

"_What?_" Shock stunned Danny. "What are you talking about?"

"True or false: Did you recently have a fight with Ember, her resulting in hitting you with a ghost ray?"

"Yes." Danny groaned. "And stop watching all those Law and Order reruns." He figured he might as well go along with Tucker's questioning. If he pushed for answers, he knew his friend would shut down, so he'd see what he was up to and maybe get some answers along the way. Too bad it was like torture.

"Next question…"

xoxox

After sending Tucker to interrogate Danny, Sam continued at school, the note burning in her pocket.

_No, he doesn't love you,_ she reminded herself as she thought of the note yet again. _He's under a spell to make him love you. It's not real._

When she'd first read the note, she had been on a joy so high she was out of the Milky Way. But then she reread it, the 'Ember hitting him with a ghost ray' parts screaming at her. And then she fell, hard and unforgiving, back onto earth.

He didn't love her.

The emotional rollercoaster had been the worst of her life – even after she realized she _did _love Danny, back in ninth grade. So she went in the girl's bathroom and wept, then forced herself, robotically, to finish the rest of the day. Now she anxiously awaited Tucker phone call to hear the inevitable verdict, a sliver of hope shining bleakly in her.

xoxox

"Next question-"

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled. "YOU SAID NEXT QUESTION ABOUT 100 QUESTIONS AGO!"

"Well, you're difficult to read," Tucker replied huffily.

"Why are you even doing this?" Danny demanded wearily, his outburst burning him out.

"Sam called and told me." Tucker replied absently, writing notes down as Danny's jaw dropped. "And you know how lenient my parents are about sick days-"

"_Sam called you?_" Danny asked incredulously. "To do _this_?"

"Yeah. She sounded really upset, like she was about to cry." Tucker answered somberly. "I don't know why."

And then it came to Danny in a flash. "The note…" He murmured. "She thought I was under a spell because of the note!"

"What note?" Tucker asked, confused.

"Untie me, Tuck. I think I know something that could've saved us a whole lot of time."

xoxox

Sam nervously folded and unfolded the note as she walked home after school. Tuck had promised to call her when the results of his 'interrogation' were found.

She scoffed at the thought. He'd probably tried to capture Danny and failed, and now Danny was tormenting him. Sam rested her head against the cool metal of her locker and sighed. She'd have to have faith in Tucker if this was going to work. He cared about her, like a brother did, and she knew he'd come through for her one way or another. He knew her feelings for Danny and wouldn't let her down on this. _I hope_.

"Sam!" Her head whipped around and she found Tucker being dragged by Danny down the hall, him glaring daggers at her. Tucker looked pitiful and apologetic, mouthing 'Sorry!' to her as he stumbled along.

"Tucker? Danny? What-"

"You're coming with me, Sam, and you are going to explain yourself." Danny said through clenched teeth, letting go of Tucker's collar and grabbing Sam's wrist. He didn't wait for her agreement, just dragged her off down the hall with his superhuman powers without actually hurting her. "Danny, what's-"

"Just be quiet." He muttered, flashing a cold look at her. She shut up immediately, a little frightened. Danny pulled her outside and behind the school, turning ghost. He hauled her into his arms and flew off, the wind slapping at their faces and causing their hair to whip around violently. He landed on a tall skyscraper, their feet scuffing on the dusty rooftop as they landed. She immediately jumped out of his arms and pushed him away, her fear and despair turning to white hot anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?" She shouted. "Kidnapping me, scaring the hell out of me?"

"Don't yell at me!" Danny yelled back, neon green eyes flashing. "I'm the one who was tied up, listening to Tucker question me for HOURS, wondering if you got my note! And when I _finally_ found out you DID, I find out you think I'm under Ember's spell!" He grabbed her by the upper arms and scowled at her. "Does this feel like a spell to you?" He jerked her to him and crashed his lips on hers.

Sam's mind and knees turned to mush, all rational thoughts flying out of her head. All she could focus on was the touch of his hands on the small of her back, the gentle stroking of his tongue against hers. He poured all his love and frustration and agony into the kiss and she accepted it with fervor. They were all the things she felt and more. He pulled back, breathing heavily, and gently rested his forehead on hers. Their noses brushed and a delicious shiver worked it's way down her back.

"Not a spell, Sam," He whispered, breathing heavy. "It's all too real."

She blinked, the events of what happened rushing back to her. Her violet orbs burned with rising tears. "How do I know?"

"If I was under the spell, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you." He pleaded, eyes closing when she just smiled at him sadly, unsure. "Okay. My parents invented something that checks for ecto-impurities in things and people. We'll go check."

"Thank you," She whispered, cupping a hand behind his head and reaching up to kiss him. Another shiver worked through her when a bit of stubble rasped against her cheek. He smiled sweetly and kissed her back.

xoxo

"Ecot-impurities: 50 percent." The robotic voice informed the three teens who'd snuck into the Fenton's lab.

"And that would be my ghost half." Danny assured his friends. With an excited sob, Sam launched herself into his arms and kissed him breathless.

"Geeze, do you guys gotta do that in front of me?" Tucker complained. "I mean, I'm happy for you and everything, but that's just nasty."

Unlocking their lips, Sam turned to hug Tucker. "Thank you for everything," She said softly, squeezing him.

He grinned at them as Danny stood from the chair he was sitting in and snagged his girlfriend around the waist, stealing a kiss as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes. "No problem," He promised, and he knew it really wasn't.

xoxox

**Hello, everyone! If you like my stories, I think you'll like my fanart at** http:/ icantunloveyou . deviantart .com/ **(Just take out the spaces) I would really appreciate it if you commented and faved my art, but I would also appreciate you just taking the time to check them out! Thanks you!**

**-Phantom Misfit  
**


	18. Blood 017

Genre: General/Angst

Pairings: None

Rating: K+ or T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

"Get back here, ghost boy!"

Danny scoffed in annoyance as his parents, arms loaded with ghost weapons, chased after him in the street. "I'm trying to catch a ghost!" He shouted back at them, eyes flashing angrily. "Leave me alone!"

"Never!" Maddie Fenton shrieked, shooting a ball of green ectoplasm at him. He dodged it quickly and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the ghost at hand. It was a harmless purple specter, not here for any reason other than wanting to be out of the ghost zone. But it was a quick little sucker and he'd chased it for a few miles before they'd passed the Fenton's home, Jack and Maddie noticing them and beginning to chase after Phantom.

"Stupid ghost…" He muttered under his breath, and then jerked as a white hot pain slammed into him.

_Crap, they got me!_ The thought zapped through his brain before he realized this wasn't their usual, normal shot. Usually their ghost hunting equipment hit him and left a mark, but left him unfazed. This time it seemed to be burning where it had hit, causing him to gasp with pain.

He looked down at his side where it hit and was shocked to see the green ball of ectoplasm had stuck itself to his skin, not disappearing like it usually did It pulsed with energy and was hot to the touch, and getting hotter by the second. It felt as if hot, rusty knives were being thrust into his side and he desperately looked around for somewhere to hide and figure out what to do. But they had flown into the countryside, the dumb purple ghost still zipping ahead, not even paying attention to him. There were no buildings to hide behind, only acres of grass and wheat. The pain was blinding, his eyes were almost crossing with trying to keep flying. Forgetting the ghost, he clawed at the ball, eyes tearing up.

Suddenly, he found himself kissing concrete as he slammed into the ground face-first. He could feel the blood dripping through his fingers that clutched at his side, realizing the impact had jarred the ball and made it separate from his skin. It had left a huge burn through his suit and skin, though, causing blood to pour through. His glove was bright red and with a pained grunt, he forced himself to his feet. To his horror, his parents were right behind him, ghost weapons at ready. Before they could shoot again, he went invisible and flew away.

xoxox

Maddie watched as Phantom, her biggest enemy, disappeared right before her eyes. She ran all the way up to where he'd fallen, smug that he'd been in pain from her weapon, but frustrated and annoyed he'd gotten away. "Come out here and fight, coward!" She yelled, but he'd obviously flown away because she felt no spectral presences close by.

"Where…is…he…Mads?" Jack puffed out as he came up beside her, trying to catch his breath.

"Gone." She said disgustedly.

"What's that?"

"What?" She asked, aggravated. She searched the sky for any signs of him but couldn't find any.

"That!" He pointed and she grudgingly looked, but a huge smile crossed her face.

A pool of Phantom's blood.

Wait…that wasn't right.

Ghosts weren't supposed to have blood, they were supposed to have ectoplasm! She looked closer and realized three was a mix of the two. Her forehead scrunched together as she knelt down and took out a test tube from her pocket – she never left the house without one. She carefully scooped some of the mixture into the tube, feeling more excited than she ever had before – even when she and Jack had finally gotten the Ghost Zone portal to work! This was a DNA sample of the strange and elusive Phantom whom no one knew anything about. IT was a scientific discovery!

Maddie grinned at her husband as she capped the tube.

xoxox

'_DNA test results completed._'

"Jack, it's ready!" Maddie yelled to her husband who was up in the kitchen. Tapping a few keys into the large machine, a paper popped out and she grabbed it eagerly. This was amazing! There were tons of facts on what Phantom was made out of and what kind of ghost he was. It was also programmed to tell her who he had been in his past life, so she skimmed the paper for a name. Her eyes snagged onto the section where his name was and read it. With a gasp, her face went pale. Her eyes went back and forth, back and forth, across the page, reading and re-reading it at least ten times. Her lips tightened and went white as well, her eyes going wide and haunted.

"What's it say, honey?" Jack asked as he came down the stairs.

She didn't answer him, just stood rigidly by the machine while holding a paper in her white knuckled grasp, so he peeked over her shoulder and saw what she saw.

_**Human persona: Daniel James Fenton.**_


	19. Rainbow 018

Rainbow 018

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: K+ or T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

**Note: I posted this early as a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed so far! 150 REVIEWS? That's insane! :D Thank you so much! So far this is my favorite drabble in all of the ones I've written, so it's special to me. I was going to post this once I finished my 40th one, but since you guys are so great about reviewing I decided to post it early. Please enjoy! :)**

xoxox

"Skittles: Taste the Rainbow." The commercial blared at the three teens lounging comfortably in Sam's basement. Sam's legs were tangled with Danny's as they sunk into the couch and its multiple pillows. Tucker had his legs swung over the arm of the fake leather chair he was sitting in, holding his head up by his hand. They were watching TV on a slow Saturday day when the interesting Skittles commercial appeared.

"How does that even work?" Danny wondered. "How do _they_ know what the rainbow tastes like?"

"Why, do you know what they taste like?" Sam teased, looking at him. He smirked at her and she mock-gasped. "I knew it! You used your powers to fly to the top of a rainbow and take a bite out of it!"

"No far! Free skittles!" Tucker bemoaned. "You should have brought me with you!"

Danny snorted. "Uh huh."

"Besides, how can you _taste_ a rainbow?" Sam questioned. "A rainbow is just shards of light crystals all organized in a certain way. It doesn't have a taste. Except maybe dust."

"Oh really?" Danny raised an eyebrow, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said matter-of-factly. Danny just grinned.

Then he phased away from her, and turned ghost. With a tiny shriek from Sam, he picked her up and flew away.

Tucker just shook his head and they disappeared through the ceiling. "Lovebirds."

"_Danny!_" Sam shrieked. "A little warning next time!"

Danny just laughed, a dark chocolate laugh that sent chills down Sam's spine.

They flew for a while till they ended up in a city that had a light rain drizzling down. "Where are we?" Sam questioned.

"Somewhere over Lake Michigan." Danny answered, glancing at her with a small smile.

"Aaand what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." They floated around for a while, going intangible through the light drizzle, just talking and laughing until finally the rain dimmed down. Then Sam looked at the sky. "Hey, look, a-" Realization dawned. "_-rainbow._ Danny! You didn't have to do all this! I was just asking a hypothetical question about Skittles!" She rolled her eyes.

Danny just chuckled and flew up to the rainbow. Sam gasped as they got right up to it, the tiny shards glittering in front of her and mesmerizing her. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Close your eyes." Danny murmured. "And stick out your tongue."

Sam giggled but did as he told, feeling silly and girly. She felt him get up closer to the rainbow, feeling the sun warm her face, and then a burst of flavor exploded on her tongue.

Eyes snapping open, she closed her mouth and took in the flavor. Sweet but also slightly sour, and...

She watched Danny's glittering neon green eyes as her brows furrowed and she stuck out her tongue, crossing her eyes to look at it. Then she shut her mouth with a snap and she grinned. "A Skittle, Danny? Really?"

He just laughed and popped one in his own mouth. "You're too smart for me, Sam."

"No, you're just too dumb for _me_." Sam grinned. Danny stuck his tongue out at her, the skittle staining his tongue red. "Besides, this isn't the _whole_ rainbow. Just one color of it, you know?"

"Okay, spoiled girl." Danny mock-groaned. He took out his bag of skittles, holding her precariously, and took out one of every color except red. While she stuck out her tongue, he obligingly pressed them onto it. Then he looked into the bag and frowned.

"What?" Sam asked, slurping on the Skittles.

Danny stared into the bag. "No more reds."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Well. I have all of the other colors and _you_ have the last red. It's easily remedied."

Her hand slid to the back of his neck and her lips sought his. He gasped, almost breaking the kiss, but Sam knew this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity where she could say it had been a fakeout makeout to steal his candy.

She pushed her tongue against his lips, his mouth warm and sweet. With a sweep she stole his nearly-gone red Skittle, adding it to her rainbow-colored stash. Knowing she couldn't go any farther for fear of him knowing she was lying about the fakeout makeout, she pulled away.

His eyes were dilated, almost hiding the strip of lime green. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavy. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out to show him her bounty, then pulled it back in to suck on her candy. She grinned cheekily, albeit cautiously, at him. "At a loss for words, Fenton?"

He blinked, and then a knowing smile stretched across his face. And Sam knew she had been caught.

"Sam," He murmured, eyes glittering and an impish grin on the face, "I wanna taste the rainbow."

Sam smiled shyly.

And then their lips met, their eyes closing in delight as the rainbow sparkled above them in the clear blue sky.


	20. Gray 019

Gray 019

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

...

"Bye, baby." Sam kissed Danny sweetly, her arms around him. He kissed her back just as sweetly, savoring it. When he pulled back both their eyes were soft. "Do you remember what day it is?"

She could tell he was racking his brains but she just smiled. She expected as much, and it was okay. "It's our four-year wedding anniversary."

His face lit up and she definitely knew it was okay he didn't remember. It was a clueless Fenton gene and she'd expected it, but she loved the way his eyes lit up when she told him good news. It was adorable.

"I love you," He whispered, and kissed her again. "I'll see you after work." She smiled back at him as he left, and when he closed the door she let out a very un-Sam-like squeal.

Today was their anniversary and she'd found out she was pregnant a few days ago. She was blissfully happy and excited. She'd dreamed of this for years and she was going to have a child with Danny!

They'd started dating in junior year and continued until after college, when he asked her to marry him. They were now twenty-eight and happy in their marriage. He worked in his father's company of creating new and improved ghost hunting weapons and it was fun work - especially when he tested them out on the box ghost.

Sam was a semi-famous author. Not many people knew her books but those who did were fanatic about it. She wrote for young adults, making stories with ghosts and banshees and other scary creatures. (Not vampires or werewolves, though.) And she loved it.

Sam hummed as she worked around the house. She tidied up and chose an outfit for that night. She worked on the computer for a while and watched a little TV, until around two o' clock when she began to set the table for their anniversary dinner. She flitted around nervously but happily, setting out the nice wine glasses and plates, and began to cook a vegetarian lasagna. She'd made a chocolate cake with butter cream icing last night and hid it from Danny to have after dinner. She made rolls from scratch and set out beautiful ruby red candles on silver candlesticks. Her heart pounded crazily when she looked at it. She couldn't wait to tell Danny!

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she hurried to open it. On her doorstep was Danny's ex-crush, Valerie Gray.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam blinked. "Uh, hi, Valerie." She took in the girl's appearance. She basically looked how she did in the Evil Dan future, but a little softer and not as muscled. Her hair was chopped short while Sam's tumbled down to her shoulder blades. But while Sam was smiling, albeit cautiously, Valerie's smile was almost a grimace. Valerie looked pointedly at Sam and the girl hurriedly invited her in.

"So," Valerie began when Sam closed the door, "What's going on in life?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, puzzlement clear in her eyes. "Um, same as always. Still writing, still married to Danny-"

Valerie turned and interrupted her. "About that."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"

Valerie took a deep breath as if pained to say what she so wanted to say. "I don't think you want to be married to Danny anymore."

Sam gaped. "_What?_ Of course I do!" Her eyes were wary and alert, her stance defensive. Valerie was holding her ground, though.

"Danny is cheating on you with me."

Sam's world spun and she thought for a moment she might pass out. "_What?_"

Valerie smirked and Sam felt sick. She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling lightheaded. Her baby was inside her and she would not expose it to such lies. "You're lying."

Valerie laughed. "Denial. I knew it. He told me that would be your reaction."

Sam's world sharpened, narrowed, then seemed to zoom in on her like a rollercoaster ride. "What?"

"Danny, duh. He wanted to tell you, but you know how nice he is. He figured doing this behind your back would be better for you. I thought it would be better if I told you and we could all move on. But he said you go into denial." Valerie shook her head sympathetically.

Sam wanted to slap her. "Danny would never do that to me."

Valerie laughed humorlessly. "He wouldn't, would he? What do you think he's been doing when he says he has to work late? You didn't _believe_ that, did you? Why would his parents make him work late at _their_ company? That's idiotic."

Numb tears slid down her face, but Sam didn't feel them. He _had_ been calling and saying he'd been late very often. She fought against the doubt she had against Danny, but she couldn't keep them from welling up in her. "Get out of my house."

"Oh, just admit it to yourself, Sam. He doesn't love you. He loves me. He's been cheating on you. Get over it."

"_Get out of my house!"_ Sam screamed, murder in her eyes. Valerie scurried out cowardly, but turned back to smirk at Sam. "Denial."

Sam slammed the door on her face.

...

Danny came home, excited butterflies in his stomach. After Sam had reminded him of their anniversary, he had gotten Sam her favorite melt-away chocolates, a bouquet of lilacs, and a stuffed animal wolf whose proceedings went to charity. Last, on the wolf hung an amethyst tennis bracelet.

Danny was extremely happy. Sam had been glowing the last few days and always seemed to be humming to herself and smiling and he was sure she had really good news.

Danny turned into the driveway and turned off his car, climbing out and walking into the house. It was dark and his brows furrowed. "Sam?" He called. "Sam? I'm home!"

Silence greeted him and he walked through the whole house searching for her. When he got into the dining room he saw she had set up the table for a romantic dinner, and with a jolt he realized the smell of something burning was in the air. He hurried into the kitchen and opened the oven, smoke billowing out. He grabbed a dish towel and pulled out a pan full of burned vegetable lasagna.

_Sam would never leave the house with the oven on! _Danny panicked. _What happened?_

Had a ghost taken her? Or was it something human like a burglar came? Was she kidnapped?

_Oh, God!_ He thought, eyes going wide. _Sam is in trouble!_

He searched everywhere for more clues, but everything seemed to be in its place. When he looked closer on the table, though, he saw a folded note. He picked it up, quickly unfolding it. And stared at the words in horror. It wasn't what he expected. It was much worse.

_Dear Danny,_

_I'm leaving. I need a few days to be alone. Maybe more. It depends on what I decide. Valerie told me what's been going on. I have to leave. I need to think things through._

_Goodbye._

_Sam_

'_Valerie? What the hell does she have to do about this?_" Danny thought wildly. He hadn't seen the ghost hunter since high school graduation. Why would she come here? What had she told Sam? But he knew it was a clue, and he had to figure out this mystery.

...

Sam lay in the hotel room, numb. Tears soaked her pillow and sheets but she didn't feel them. _Danny is cheating on you. He didn't want you to know._ Her hand drifted to her stomach and began to cry harder. _We were just about to be even closer! We were supposed to have this baby in a loving family, not a broken one!_

Sam didn't want to believe Danny was cheating on her. Desperately didn't want to. But after Valerie left, she sat on a chair in a near-catatonic state, thinking of everything that had been going on. All the evidence pointed to him cheating on her. He was always calling and saying he had to work late. A strange phone number kept calling their house during the day, and Sam now knew it had been Valerie.

A sob escaped her, and then she was bawling. She punched her pillow, the wall, cried until her throat was raw as well as her eyes. _I loved him! I've always loved him and he was cheating on me! I'm carrying his baby and he doesn't love me! Why do I still love him?_

After her tears had subsided slightly, she fell into a restless sleep.

...

Danny sprinted up the walk to the huge three story house that was apparently Valerie Gray's. He was trembling from fear, of not knowing where Sam was and if she was okay. He had to find out and this was all he had.

He punched the doorbell once, twice, three times, and finally heard footsteps. Then Valerie was framed in the doorway, wearing a sleeveless yellow dress with a plunging neckline and a hem so short it should have been illegal. He eyed her in distaste and then hurriedly said, "Valerie, do you know where Sam is?"

Valerie's eyes widened and she smiled. "Depends. Want to come in?"

Danny looked at her strangely. "I don't have time! I need to find Sam! She said you had something to do with her disappearance."

Valerie's smile got wider, making his temper rise. Why the heck was she so happy about this? "Come inside and I'll tell you."

He gritted his teeth against the frustration mounting in him and stalked inside, then turned to face her as she closed the door.

And then she kissed him.

She pushed against him and tugged at his shirt, taking advantage of his surprise to deepen the kiss forcefully and push him farther into the living room. When he got over his shock he pushed her away roughly, almost sending her falling to the floor. She regained her balance and huffed at him. "That was rude."

"Valerie, what the _hell?_" He didn't know what else to say. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and glared at her.

"Danny, you don't love her and she knows it. She doesn't love you either so she thought it'd be easier for the both of you if she left." Valerie purred, moving closer to him. He stepped back, shock in his eyes. "_What?_"

"She's been meaning to tell you but she didn't want to hurt your feelings. Now that she knows you're in love with me, she can be free." She leaned up to kiss him again but he stumbled back.

"But I _do_ love her! Why does she think that?" Danny yelled. Valerie rolled her eyes. "No you don't. And it's because _I_ told her. You love _me_."

He glared at her and his eyes flashed green, scaring her. "I don't love _you_."

She laughed weakly. "Of course you do!"

"I'm in love with my _wife_, who just so happens to be _Sam._" Danny hissed. "What did you _say_ to her?"

"I told her the truth." Valerie said smoothly, her hand on his chest. He moved back. "That you love me and not her. She was excited."

Danny thought he might puke. His heart was bleeding. "She what?"

"She was glad she could finally leave. She said something about you smothering her or something. And that she only dated you in high school to be nice."

She was being too sickly sweet. Though the news hurt him where she knew it would, he was suspicious. She couldn't look him in the eye and she was grinning way too much.

"Liar!" He spat, glaring down on her. She feigned being shocked. "What?"

"Sam loves me and I know it! Now tell me where she is!"

Valerie snorted. "Why would I know where your little lovebird is? I gave her the news and left."

Danny snarled at her and pushed her out of the way, throwing open the door and then slamming it closed so that the hinges actually cracked under the force.

...

Danny flew around Amity for hours but didn't find Sam anywhere. Weary and frustrated, he decided to do it by foot and ask people if they'd seen her. They all knew who Sam was, the joy of living in a relatively small town.

So Danny turned human and looked around for a familiar face. He spotted Tucker walking down the street and ran over to him. "Tucker!" He shouted.

Tucker turned and smiled at his approaching, causing people to hastily walk around him. "Hey, Danny." He greeted.

"Have you seen Sam?" Danny asked desperately. Tucker shook his head, confused. "No. But I talked to Kwan earlier. You know the hotel he owns?"

Danny nodded. After graduation Kwan went to college and got a business degree, using it to create a tourist-esque hotel for people who wanted to come to Amity Park and catch a glimpse of some real ghosts. He'd done well for himself and they occasionally went out for drinks with him.

"Well apparently Sam rented a room. He was joking about trouble in paradise, but he said Sam looked ready to cry."

Danny sucked in a harsh breath and changed into ghost form, zooming out of the park with enough force to push Tucker and the rest of the residents almost to the ground from the force of the wind.

Danny ended up at the hotel that Kwan owned and turned human, running inside. He ran up to the front desk and slammed his hands down on it, startling Kwan, who turned and smiled at him. "Hey, Danny. What's up?"

"Where's Sam?" Danny demanded. Kwan raised an eyebrow. "She's on the third floor, room 152. Why?"

But Danny was already gone.

...

If Danny cheating on her wasn't enough, Sam's sadness was making her morning sickness act up and she couldn't leave the bathroom for a moment. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door of her room and groaned, washing out her mouth and staggering to the door, opening it with a sharp, "What-!"

She stopped.

Danny was standing there, looking anguished and haggard. His black hair was splayed over his eyes, said eyes wild, and he was breathing hard.

"Danny, what-" She couldn't speak, her lunch was rising and she sprinted into the bathroom just in time. Danny pushed open the door and followed her, quickly dropping beside her and holding back her hair as she leaned into the toilet.

When she was done she rinsed out her mouth and was thankful for Danny's silence. But it didn't last long. "Sam, what's going on? What's wrong with you?"

Sam shook her head, pressing on hand against her stomach and one against her mouth in anguish. A sob escaped her and she blinked back salty tears.

"Sam, baby, please, let me help." He reached for her and folded her in his arms but she cried out and pushed away from him. She couldn't be close to him now! What was he _doing_, the bastard?

"Get away from me!" She shouted.

He jerked back as if in pain. "What-?"

She stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "I _know_ what you've been doing, Danny! And I'm not so crazy about you that I'll just stand by and let you! I'm leaving!"

Danny couldn't breathe and his left arm went numb. His world was crashing down around him. "What?"

Sam let out a frustrated yell. "You _know_ what!" She shouted. "You've been cheating on me with Valerie!"

The news smacked him like a kick in the head and he was dizzy. "Huh?"

Sam clenched her fists so much that she nearly drew blood on her palm with her nails. She glared at him. "Valerie came over today and told me everything! How you've been cheating on me and didn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me, so she came over and told me. And on our anniversary, too! You son of a bitch!" She hit him in the chest and actually made him stumble back with the force. But the punch woke him up and he reacted, launching forward and latching his hands to her wrists, stopping her in her tracks. His frustrated blue eyes bore into her angry violet ones.

"I have _never_ cheated on you." He growled. "I haven't even _seen_ Valerie after graduation. But I went to her house today after I found you missing and she told me what she did. She said you were excited that you had a reason to leave because you never loved me."

Sam gasped, her eyes going wide. "I never said that! I said I didn't believe her, but she told me when you said you were working late..."

Danny shook his head, their eyes still locked. "I would _never, ever_ do that to you." He breathed. "I really did have to work late. It may be my parent's company, but I need to work just as much as the other employees, and maybe even more because they expect more out of me. If you don't believe me, ask my parents. Ask any of my co-workers." He swallowed hard. "So you...still love me?"

Tears poured down Sam's face. "Yes, you idiot! I've loved you since high school! I just...I believed her." She looked up at him. "You talked to her?"

He grimaced. "Yes. I had to find a way to find you, so I went to her to see if she knew where you were. She kissed me." He growled in disgust. "I pushed her away and stormed out. Tucker told me he talked to Kwan, who said you had rented a room here." He looked deep in her eyes. "Why, Sam? Why did you run?"

_Because I couldn't confront you when I still loved you._ She bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." He said, his face hard. "You still loved me even if you thought I was cheating on you."

"I can't help it, Danny! I can't help my feelings!" She shouted, pushing away from him. He moved forward again, caging her in his arms.

"I never said it was a bad thing," He reminded her, pushing back her bangs. "I still love you, too. I've never cheated on you, and Valerie was lying. If I _had _cheated_, _I _would've _wanted you to leave me. I would've been the world's biggest jackass, giving up the best thing in my life for a slut like her." A pained giggle burst from Sam, because she knew she _would've _left him had he _really _cheated on her. She was just so glad he hadn't, and now they could be together. He gave her a quick, tender squeeze until she winced. "But Sam, what's wrong with you? Why are you sick?"

Sam swallowed. She couldn't stand to see the tenderness and love in his eyes turn to dismay because of her news. But she had to tell him. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

…

Danny's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. Sam would have thought it was comical if his answer wasn't so significant.

But suddenly warmth and love flooded into his eyes and a huge, face splitting grin appeared and relief made Sam's knees weak.

"Sam!" He whisked her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, happiness flooding her. Everything was back to normal, and Valerie Gray could torment them no more.

...

Thanks for waiting guys. I'm sorry about DPotO, I'm still working on it. I just wanted to post something before Christmas. And yes, I **looooooove **Valerie bashing. XD It's so much fun :3

Just wanted to state this – if someone IS cheating on you but you still feel you love them and want to be together with them, please get out of that relationship. You can find someone who loves you so much more and will still faithful to you. In this story Danny is _accused _of cheating, but he has proof that he wasn't. (His parents and co-workers could vouch for him being at work.) Plus cheating can turn into something more violent…I wish it wasn't true, but it is. :c

ANYWAY, just wanted to make sure that was known. I personally loved writing this one – DxS and Valerie bashing. :D Enjoy and please review! :)

**Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	21. Fortitude 020

Fortitude 020

Pairings: Danny/Sam implications

Rating: K+

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

…

This was _torture_.

He knew he'd been through worse pain than this before. He'd been shocked by his parent's ghost portal, the electrical shockwaves changing the very molecular structure of his body. He'd been slammed into concrete buildings, blasted by white-hot ghost rays, and fried by ghostly lightning strikes.

This pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt. The muscles in his abdomen were _screaming_. His throat was burning, his eyes clenched in agony. His fingernails bit into his palms, nearly drawing blood. His ribs felt like they were being crushed by one of Skulker's robotic feet.

'_You can do this, Danny._' He thought, eyes starting to water at the pain. His face was tight, his teeth grinding together. He bit down on his tongue, hard. '_You can do this. You have fortitude-'_

A low, evil chuckle sounded in his ear, and then fingers feathered the side of his torso.

He was a goner.

Laughter erupted out of his mouth and he clawed at the hand that was tickling him. He couldn't breathe, tears streaming out of his eyes. "Stop, stop! I can't take it anymore! You win!" He gasped, fighting for breath as the laughter streamed out.

Cheerful laughter joined his pained one, and the slender hand left his side. He gasped for breath, his chest tight, as he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sam chuckled, sitting next to his body and leaning against her bed. "Told you I'd make you crack."

"You're…evil…" He gasped, his face against the rug.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who said you 'weren't that ticklish'. I know you, Danny." She patted his head. "You are the most ticklish person I know, even when you try not to be."

"I thought I could do it." He groaned. He'd sat still, without laughing, while she tickled him for about three minutes, a record, before he'd cracked.

"Oh, Danny." Sam laughed. "If any of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone heard about you being ticklish, you'd be a dead man."

"Too late." He muttered, and she laughed.

…

**No guys, I haven't died! :D And I haven't left Danny Phantom for Megamind, either! I'm sorry about all my obsessing over him, but he is AWESOME. That movie has soooo many fanfiction plot ideas it's insane. :D It's like Despicable Me with romance and a hotter character. XD But no, I have not forgotten my beloved Danny! I'm still working on 100 Oneshots and Danny Phantom of the Opera, so don't worry! I'm also thinking of making a valentine oneshot – anyone wanna give me some ideas? :)**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient, guys. I've been really busy so I haven't had much time to write. :) Thanks!**

**-PM**


	22. Vacation 021

Tucker Foley walked casually into his best friend Danny Fenton's room one warm Saturday morning. He pulled up short, though, as he saw the boy lying face-down on his bed, head buried in his pillow. Tucker rolled his eyes and folded his arms in exasperation. _'Still?_' He thought, annoyed. Sam Manson had been dragged on vacation with her parents for a week and Danny had been all mopey and quiet since she left.

"Wow. Ladies and gentlemen, THIS is the definition of lovesick." Tucker stated wryly, causing Danny to look up and glare.

"What do you want, Tucker? Or did you just come here to make fun of me? I think you're a little old to be doing that."

"A little too old' referred to the trio now being 16 and juniors in high school. Danny had shot up in height and was now 6 foot, as well as Tucker. Danny was one of the most sought after boys in school with his looks and sweet personality. Girls also like Tucker too, so he had dates most weekends while Danny occasionally dated half-heartedly. He was still crazy about Sam, but afraid to tell her.

"Both." Tucker grinned. "YOU, my friend, need a vacation."

"A vacation? From what?"

"Sam, of course!" Tucker cried, looking down superiorly on his friend.

"Okay, you've lost it." Danny shook his head, rolling onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows. "I'll fly you to the asylum."

"NO!" Tucker grabbed him by the shoulders. "You need a vacation from Sam and your lovesickness. _We_ are going to a club."

"_What?_" Danny recoiled. "No!"

"Yes!" Tucker insisted.

"Have you _never_ seen the movies? Boys go to a club, boys get drunk, boys get something on their record, boys have horrible lives. No! I'm not going to a club!"

"Sometimes I think you turned into half a wuss when you stepped in that ghost portal. " Tucker said, exasperated. "It's not one of _those_ clubs. They don't even serve alcohol! It's just an innocent dance club for minors."

Danny frowned warily. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

"Okay, why the hell did you dress me up like this?" Danny grumbled as they walked down the darkened street. Dusk had descended on Amity Park. "I look like a pimp."

"You look cool!" Tucker insisted.

Danny was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black pleather jacket and dark, dark blue jeans. Fingerless biker gloves covered his hands and black sunglasses adorned his face. He clomped on the sidewalk with big, loose skater shoes. All in all, it really wasn't that bad, but he wanted something to grumble about.

Now Tucker, Tucker looked like a pimp. He wore an Ed Hardy shirt with black, blue, and green shorts that fell past his knees and skater shoes that looked three sizes too big for him. Over a dozen necklaces fell from his neck and he'd traded in his beret for a backwards baseball cap.

"Well, that makes one of us." Danny grinned at Tucker's scowl. "Where is this club, anyway?"

"Near the park." Tucker replied. "It's called Phantasma."

"How appropriate," Danny muttered.

To Danny and Tucker's mutual horror, the line for the club wound around the building like a multicolored snake with glittering scales. Danny visibly face-palmed and Tucker huffed, eying the line with distaste as they entered it. Fortunately this gave Danny a chance to survey the place.

It was a brightly lit building with music pounding out from the inside, causing the ground to shake from the bass. 'Phantasma' was a large, neon purple sign hanging outside, the walls painted black. There were bouncers at the door and a guy who stamped your hand with the name of the club to let you in.

When they got up to the front, they were immediately turned away because of Tucker's lame outfit. He tried to fight it, but they eventually walked away.

"Phase us in?" Tucker whispered when they were far enough away. Danny smirked and nodded, turning both of them invisible and intangible. When the guard's backs were turned, he stamped both of their hands, and phased them into the building.

They landed in a fluorescent-lit hallway outside the bathrooms and turned visible and tangible. Tucker immediately grinned and ran out into the heart of the club. Danny followed, a little less enthusiastic, but definitely curious.

He was amazed when he got there. The walls were painted black, like an inkwell had been poured over them. Neon paintings of stars and intricate swirls also adorned the walls. Rainbow colored lights danced off the walls and hundreds of people dancing, the sweat on their skin shining and glimmering in the light. The DJ's area was huge and set off from the rest; an African American guy with huge headphones on was standing at it, remixing well known songs. There was a bar right next to him, stocked with soda and ginger ale.

"Isn't this awesome?" Tucker had to yell to be heard as he scurried over to Danny. Danny grinned right back. "Yeah!"

* * *

Well, it _would_ be awesome, if you had any dancing skills or flirting skills. It turned out that Danny had neither, but girls flocked over to him, leaning close and flirting outrageously. It also would help if he could hold down the half dozen Cokes he'd nursed, but it turns out he couldn't and had a very sloshy stomachache.

He'd tried dancing, but with every girl he danced with he found something about her to compare with Sam and it was both frustrating and saddening. He really _was_ lovesick. So he decided to drown his sorrow in caffeinated cola, but quickly realized it was a very bad idea.

"Wanna dance?" The latest girl, Amy, cooed, leaning close on her barstool next to his.

"No thanks." Danny smiled apologetically. "I wouldn't want to break your toes."

She laughed uproariously, a bit much for that particular joke. "You are so _funny!_" She squealed, and Danny winced slightly.

He was about to say something else, but then the doors to the club slammed open and most of the people in the club turned to see who had caused the disturbance. It was a girl, her hair glittering in the glow of the multicolored lights. Her face was shadowed. She was wearing a black fishnet long sleeved shirt with a purple tank top beneath it. She had a midnight black miniskirt with handcuffs slung like a belt across her hips, and purple and black striped tights. She wore neon green high tops to complete the outfit.

Guys scurried up to her as everyone recovered and began dancing once more, but she politely let them all down as she disappeared into the crowd. '_Wow.'_ was all the stunned Danny could think. But then he sighed and returned to his Coke, ignoring his protesting stomach. '_She'd never talk to me.'_

"Hey."

Danny choked slightly on his drink as he heard the softly spoken, but warm greeting. His eyes shot up to her face and he gasped.

It was Sam.

The heartbreakingly beautiful girl was _Sam_!

"Sam?" He gasped. He looked at his Coke and pushed it away, figuring he was hallucinating because of the sugar high. Sam wasn't supposed to be back for three more days!

Sam chuckled. "It's me, Danny. Not a sugar high from your…how many Cokes have you had?"

"Six." Danny groaned, resting his face in the crook of his arm that was on the table. The rest of his sentence was mumbled. "Go away, hallucination."

The hallucination just laughed and sat down next to him, ignoring the glare of Amy who walked away in a huff. She slung an arm around his shoulders, giving him a hug. "I'm back, really." She said.

Danny sat upright, finally believing it was Sam in the flesh. He grinned bashfully and hugged her back, savoring it. "Sam! Why are you back so early?"

"The parentals decided that earning money in Amity Park was better than spending time with their gloomy daughter in the Caribbean." Sam replied with a smile, pulling away reluctantly. "I was all for it."

"What are you doing here?" He wondered, blue eyes sliding over her outfit once more and going a few shades darker. She blushed. "Tucker left an away message on our chatroom saying you guys would be here." She explained. "So I got dressed and came over."

Danny chuckled, eyes locking with hers. He took her hand and gave her a million-dollar smile. She blushed. "Wanna dance?"

* * *

It was almost ten when Tucker finally found Danny, dancing and laughing with the girl who had entered earlier. He was happy for him, until he realized…the girl was SAM!

"Tuck! Hey!" Sam shouted over the thumping bass of the music as he elbowed his way through the crowd. "Where have you been?"

"I gotta talk to Danny!" He replied, and grabbed Danny by the arm, dragging him away. When they finally got to a less crowded spot, Tucker put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Danny, who was looking wistfully over to where Sam was dancing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped. "This is a vacation AWAY from Sam!"

Danny finally looked at him and a smile stretched across his face. "If a vacation away from Sam is getting sick on soda and being bored out of my mind, then I'm going to work 24 hours, seven days a week, including overtime." With that he winked and melted into the crowd, returning to his crush.

Tucker just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "What a work-a-holic."

* * *

**Okay, before anyone says anything, Tucker isn't trying to keep Danny and Sam from being together! He just feels bad for Danny feeling lovesick and wants Danny to stop pining over Sam all the time, especially when he knows Sam isn't going to tell him her feelings anytime soon. So please don't say 'Tucker would never do that!' He's just trying to help his friend. ^^**

**Thanks! Please RxR!**

**-PM**


	23. Mother Nature 022

Mother Nature 022

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairings: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

* * *

Lady Samantha Manson silently cursed the long hem of her frilly gown. It had been enough trouble as it was, and now it had caught on a branch and she was forced to tug it free, ripping it in the process. The damned thing was slowing her down, the layers of fabric weighing as much as she did, leaving little maneuverability, especially when walking outside, in the forest, where anything could catch it or cause it to drag. The forest wasn't overtly dangerous unless you were wearing a death trap, like she was, and if she wasn't, she admitted it would be a very beautiful scene.

'_Danny, once we're out of here, I'm going to kill you,_' she vowed to herself, eying the enormous stone palace that was disappearing from view as she ran. He'd been the one to convince her she needed to wear a dress - he'd claimed it would help her fit in among the royalty at the castle. No one was to know she was really a spy.

She had once been a princess, living in the lap of luxury. She'd been showered with diamonds, pampered by servants, and fed gourmet meals every day. Along with all these riches, however, was complete and utter boredom. She felt selfish admitting it, but sometimes she was bored to tears. She knew how many other people needed the things she didn't even want, and that drove her to run away to _do_ something with her life. She wanted to help people, and to be useful. She didn't want to be just another royal, sitting on her lazy butt eating bonbons all day and watching the world go by.

That's how she came to meet Danny. She'd been staying with a friend in another kingdom and she'd run into him by accident. She'd come to find out, through sneakily spying on him urged on by curiosity, that he was a spy for King Pariah. He was a noble knight, sent by King Pariah to the kingdoms and castles of families suspected of doing dirty business in trading and banking. If they turned out to be guilty, he would report back to King Pariah, who would do a check of their business and family lineage. If he was right (which he usually was), they would be brought to justice, if she could be that cheesy.

When she had confronted him on it, he'd been shocked, but impressed. He'd asked her not to say anything, causing her to assert that her friend's family was completely innocent. He'd told her he already knew that, and was just waiting for word from King Pariah for information on his next mission. After hearing this she'd excitedly asked to join him, thinking this was be just the thing she could do to help others. Initially he'd refused, but after she'd nagged and coerced him for days while he was waiting, he admitted she had fortitude and reluctantly agreed. Ever since then they'd been partners, infiltrating castles searching for evidence and having fun along the way.

Usually Danny was the distraction while Sam did the spying, staying out of sight with comfortable trousers and absolutely _no_ frilly skirts. People paid attention to him as he was part of an important family and never noticed the shadowed figure in the corner of the room, silently searching the palace for evidence and either giving Danny a yea or nay when they later met up.

This time, however, the family of suspects had been having a ball to have their son meet eligible women for marriage, so Sam had taken the lead as the distraction. She'd flirted and danced and conversed while Danny swept the castle, silent as the night. She thought, rather forlornly, that she'd much rather be flirting and dancing and conversing with Danny, but forcefully banished that thought from her head when she saw his shadow slip out of the ballroom, his nod to her almost imperceptible.

"I think I'll step outside for just a moment, for some air," She murmured to the prince, who gave her a heated look that she returned, gagging on the inside. Eyes darting this way and that as she stepped onto the terrace, she tried to look nonchalant as she slunk away into the forest, where she was supposed to meet Danny.

Unfortunately, dresses didn't know that she was supposed to be light on her feet, and it also didn't know that if it kept dragging like this, she was going to be late. She scowled. '_Danny, where are you?'_

"Hey, you!" The big, burly voice definitely wasn't Danny's, and hearing it so close made her squeak in surprise. She whipped around, seeing a huge mammoth of a man coming after her. With a gasp she began to run, streaking past trees and trying to pick up speed. Unfortunately, her skirts hid a large branch that was in her way and her foot caught sharply on it, sending her slamming to the ground. She let out a pained whoosh of breath, her ankle throbbing, and tried to get up. Suddenly her arm was wrenched behind her and she let out a pained cry as she came face to face with one of the palace guards.

"What are you doing out here?" He barked, his bitter breath making her wince as it wafted against her face. When she didn't answer he squeezed her arm with his meaty hand, making her squeal in distress. "I said, _what are you doing out here?_"

"Hey!" A new voice entered the interrogation, making Sam sigh and nearly slump in relief. Her violet eyes fell on Danny, riding his black and white steed Phantom up to she and the guard. His inkwell black hair fell over his crystal blue eyes that were trained on them, and she silently led a prayer of thanks. His jaw clenched as he demanded, "What's going on here?"

"I caught her lurking on my lord's grounds," The beefy guard said with a scowl. "She shouldn't be here."

"Are you aware that there's a ball going on in the castle today, and there are dozens of maidens in attendance?" When the guard let go of Sam's arm to protest, Danny's normally warm blue eyes went icy with fury as he saw the bruises left there. "Young women are going to be all over the grounds. Has this not occurred to you?"

"I was informed to keep watch of the grounds for anyone sneaking around, even the guests." The guard informed him superiorly. "We don't want spies from that tyrant, King Pariah, making any unwanted appearances."

Danny clenched his jaw at the guard's name for the king, and said through gritted teeth, "Well, your lord shouldn't be worried about any spies if he's truthful in his business. Now, kindly let go of this young lady. She's came out to get some fresh air and you scared her. I should report you to Lord Aragon for this mistake."

The guard clenched his jaw at the threat but finally backed down. "Very well. My apologies, miss." He nodded curtly at her and narrowed his eyes at Danny. "I'll resume my post now. Thank you for your…explanation. And make sure she gets back to the palace so no one else mistakes her again." With that, he stalked off, steam nearly coming out of his ears.

When he was a safe distance away, Danny turned to Sam, the iciness in his eyes melting away to worry. "Are you okay?" He gently touched the bruises on her arms, making her wince. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She sent him a little grin. "Close one, Dan."

"Too close, Sam," He said softly, his concern making her heart flip. To counteract it she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Danny."

"I know, I just…worry about you." He shook his head. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I-" Sam started to walk toward the horse, but a lightning bolt of pain hit her ankle and traveled up her leg, causing her to gasp and stumble. Danny shot forward and caught her in his arms. "Sam!"

"Fine. I'm fine." She tried to say, her words disjointed from surprise.

"No, you're not. Sit down, I'll take care of it. Your ankle?" Danny asked, setting her down against a tree so she could sit up.

"Yeah, I tripped over it when I was running from that meathead." Sam replied, pulling up her skirts to eye her swollen ankle. "Guess I twisted it harder than I thought."

Danny sighed as he rummaged through the saddlebags hanging on Phantom, who neighed softly and trotted closer to Sam to nuzzle her softly. "Sam, this was a close one. I'm really worried about you."

"I don't get _why,_ though," Sam murmured, blushing. "You're always going to be there for me."

"I am." Danny agreed softly, giving her a smile that made her heart do tailspins. From the saddlebag he pulled a rough strip of cloth to use as a rudimentary ankle wrap. He crouched on his knees beside her and pulled her foot onto his lap, fingers deft and careful as they wrapped the thong around her swelling skin. The feeling of his fingers on her skin made shivers course through her, and to hide it she blurted out, "I know. You gave me your word when you agreed to take me along with you." Blushing, she rubbed Phantom's muzzle as he neighed and snorted happily.

Danny looked up at her from beneath his lashes, his blue eyes pinning her to the tree as he smiled. "I remember. I still wonder how I got you to believe me, Miss I-don't-trust-anyone."

"I'm a good judge of people, I guess," She shrugged as he stood, took her hand, and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Hey, I could always turn on you," He teased, both of them knowing he never would.

"You wouldn't dare. You know I'd kick your ass." Sam chuckled, steadying herself with her hands on his chest while his hands settled on her waist.

"Hey, you never know. We never sealed it with anything; you just kind of railroaded me into it." Danny laughed when she lightly smacked his chest in retribution. "We can always seal it with something to make it official."

"Like what?" Sam asked suspiciously, thinking it was something childish like throwing her in the mud.

"Hm…" Danny leaned down and his sweet breath caressed her face. Her heart pounded. "How about something like this?"

And then he kissed her.

It was so sweet and unexpected that Sam stiffened in shock at first, eyes wide. But as realization swarmed through her, her eyelids shut softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back, sighing as he wrapped her silky ebony hair around his hands and pulled her even closer. "You're beautiful, Sam." He murmured as he pulled back and tucked a piece of hair behind her small ear. She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Sa-am!"

Sam gasped and pulled away from Danny, looking at where she heard her name. What she saw made her blood run cold. "Mother Nature?"

A slim woman in a hideous green matching skirt and jacket was smiling down on them fiendishly. She had a bright red box with a sickeningly clashing bright pink bow on top. "Sam, you shouldn't be sleeping! I've brought you your monthly gift! You need to make sure you aren't leaking!"

Sam jumped back from Danny, blushing red hot. Danny got up as well, thoroughly confused. Suddenly Sam knew what to do. She ran over to Phantom and opened the satchel that was attached to the saddle, whipping out a bright blue box of tampons, labeled "Tampax Pearl".

"Haha! The joke is on you, because I…!" Sam looked at the box, feeling stupid. "Wait, why the hell do I have this?" She threw the box behind her and went back to the saddlebag, pulling out a huge medieval flail. "_This_ is what I was looking for!"

If possible, Mother Nature looked even more horrified than when she brought out the tampons.

...

Needless to say, Sam had uninterrupted dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Haha this was written when the Tampax Pearl commercials with the annoying Mother Nature were out. Here's a refresher if you don't remember: . com/ watch?v=O5ZQdDwncCc (Just take out the spaces). So yeah, it was just a dream. That commercial always made me crack up, and Sam wouldn't use a tampon to kill Mother Nature - she's way more devious. **

**And omg. Backstory much? I had to rewrite this thing 3 times just to get it right, and it has a huge-butt backstory. :/ I hate doing that to you guys, but I wanted it to make sense, and it was fun to make a backstory for those two. :D Hope it didn't bother you too much. **

**Enjoy and please RxR!**

**-PM**


	24. Dreams 039

When Danny woke up, he found himself lying among a field of flowers.

It was the soft breeze that woke him up. It ruffled his dark hair and caused it to brush his face teasingly, tickling him and making his hand come up to rub his face. He slowly came into awareness, feeling such peace and calm he hadn't felt since before he'd turned into Danny Phantom. A warm breeze blew overhead, warming his face and body. He was lying in something soft and sweet-smelling – the scent tickled his nose and reminded him of Sam.

Smiling serenely, he reluctantly cracked open a bright blue eye to see where he was. He figured he was still dreaming, and he didn't want to wake up – well, wake up for real, anyway. But he wanted to know where he was, so rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself up. He was sitting with his hands behind him, holding him upright. He blinked sleepily and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He _was_ lying among a field of flowers, specifically gardenias and forget-me-nots. It was a blur of blue and white as far as the eye could see, even on the horizon. The flowers nodded to the breeze, as if accepting his presence there.

Extremely content to just stay where he was, he tilted his head back and let the warm sunshine wash over him. He stayed like that for a few moments when suddenly he heard a female giggle. His eyes shot open and he looked around in search of the familiar voice. His eyes lit on a large oak tree a little distance away, where he saw a boy and girl, presumably a couple.

"Danny!" The girl squealed, and with his heart jumping into his throat, he knew who the couple was.

"I know your weakness, Sam," His dream-self chuckled, fingers feathering across her stomach, "You are the most ticklish person in the world."

She squirmed and squealed as his tickling got fiercer, then managed to kiss him to distract him and make him stop. A lump came into the real Danny's throat as he watched his dream-counterpart and secret crush embrace. He'd had dreams of himself and Sam before, but this one was…special. Incredibly special. And it was strange, because he'd always been the one _with_ Sam, not watching from afar as she kissed his dream-persona.

All thoughts flew out of his head as he saw his dream-self reluctantly pull away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Sam's. They were breathing heavily, smiling dreamily at each other, and he murmured "Sam, I gotta ask you something."

Big violet eyes blinked at him, puzzled. "Okay."

Danny's dream-self got to his feet and then pulled Sam up as well. He dug in his jean pocket for something, and then knelt on the ground on one knee in front of here. She gasped, eyes glittering with tears as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Danny's eyes were wet, too, as were his dream-counterpart's. His chest squeezed so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Sam, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dream-Danny said, not romantically or passionately, but truthfully and steadily. It only cemented his love for her in those words that weren't being thrown out at the spur of the moment, but because he meant it and it was true. His eyes shown with the love and passion his words didn't need. He swallowed, his eyes never wavering from hers. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With a shout of pure joy she jumped into his arms and smothered him with kisses, saying over and over, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Shock slammed into Danny full-force, and suddenly he got a face full of blanket. Blinking in shock, he scrambled to get to his knees, quickly taking in his surroundings. Enormous stereo system, flat screen TV and computer, violet walls, canopy bed…

Oh, crap. He was in Sam's room.

Oh, double crap. She was awake.

She was staring at him in shock, face bright red and clutching the sheets to her chest. Her hair was in all directions and her face wiped clean of makeup. He was on his knees at the foot of her bed, staring back in equal shock. He had a sudden flash of déjà vu, da memory of the Nocturne incident and they'd been in these exact positions, blushing and stammering about their dreams.

'_No wonder I wasn't myself in the dream!'_ He suddenly realized. '_I was in __**Sam's**__ dream!'_

"Uh…hi." He forced out, mind spinning. He couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"…Hi." She replied after a moment, still staring at him. The blush receded, but not by much. "What's going on?"

He shook his head as if to shake some thoughts into his brain, and then managed to string together a few words. "…I have no idea."

Well, not the most intelligent sentence in the world, but it was true. He had no idea how he'd gotten into Sam's room, much less into her _dream_.

"Were you…in my head? In my…dreams?" She asked, blinking, the shock slowly seeping out of her to be replaced by confusion and awkwardness. She looked horrified – no, _mortified_, Danny realized. A flush came to his cheeks as he realized what she'd been dreaming about and the fact that he'd had the _exact same dream._ Well, the field of flowers was new, but it just added a romantic touch that he'd never known she enjoyed.

"Um, I think so." He replied sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I have no idea how or why, though."

She swallowed hard. "Do you…remember anything?"

His head snapped up from their search of her blanket and his eyes met hers intently. His heart was beating wildly, and he felt jittery. This was the second time they'd had the same dream – and in both, they'd been together.

That had to mean something, didn't it?

"I…yeah." He said finally, blue eyes boring into hers. "Do you?" More deja-vu, from their first fakeout-makeout.

_"You didn't think that was a real kiss...did you?"_

_"No! ...Did you?"_

But this time, he wasn't denying anything. No, not anymore.

She swallowed, looked away. Her hands clenched on the blanket, showing her nervousness. She murmured a quiet, "Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before they both spoke up at the same time.

"Sam, I-"

"Danny, I-"

They stopped, blushing, then she urged him to continue. He smiled sheepishly at her and met her eyes. She looked terrified, but she also seemed to be bracing herself for something. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Danny, look, I mean, I know what you saw and I'm not going to act like it never happened." Her fingers twisted together and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "It just…we dream weird things and it…didn't mean anything." She choked on the last part but forced it out.

She nearly jumped when he settled a warm hand on hers, and she looked up in confusion, meeting his gaze. He swallowed, steeling all of his courage on his next words which could change their lives. "Really? Because I think it did."

She sucked in a breath, her eyes hopeful but extremely wary. Her hands trembled beneath his. "What do you mean?"

"Sam, when Nocturne came and I went into your dream that first time, I never told you that…I was having the exact same dream before I woke up." His cheeks flushed and his resolve wavered a bit at her unbelieving expression. "And I have no idea how I got into your dream tonight, but I've had the same one before. I was always too afraid to admit it, but I'm hoping this means your feelings for me are more…than just friends." She smiled, her eyes filling with silly tears, and that gave him the extra boost he needed to finish. "I'm hoping because I like you as so much more than friends…" He swallowed, forcing himself to finish. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Danny!" Like in the dream, she launched herself into his arms and planted kisses on him, he returning them as eagerly as she gave them. "I'm falling in love with you, too!" For a moment fear struck his heart that this was only another dream – but no, her kisses, her declaration of love was too real for it to be just another dream. A peace as he'd never known washed over him and he kissed her again, his dreams coming true for the very first time.

* * *

"Ha! Pay up, fools!" Nocturne shouted triumphantly, starry body glittering as he watched the scene take place from a portal in the ghost zone. The other ghosts in the group – Skulker, Ember, the Box Ghost, and countless others, grumbled and pressed Ghost Zone currency into the shadow ghost's outstretched hand. He pocketed it with a snicker even as the others complained. "That's not fair!" Poindexter exclaimed, even as he handed Nocturne his money. "You used a spell on them!"

"Ah, but we only agreed to _love_ spells." He smirked, glancing at Ember. She glared at him and gave him the bird. "Love spells _force_ them together – my sending the boy into the Goth girl's dream merely brought to light their feelings for one another." He explained reasonably. "They _could've _agreed to forget about it and ignore the incident, but they willingly decided to be together."

"Ugh." Youngblood muttered, handing the ghost a few glowing green coins, "I still think you cheated somehow."

* * *

**One of my friends has let me know that there's been a surge of DannyxSam hate circulating the web, and so to counter it, I'm uploading this gooey, cavity-inducing fic! :) **

**Oh, and yes, I'm going to start posting them out of order. I just can't go linear anymore, I want to jump around when I'm inspired by different things. **

**FUN FACT: Gardenias are a symbol of secret love and Forget-me-nots are a symbol of true love. **


End file.
